Silent No More
by LadyWriter15
Summary: A princess from House Martell arrives in Winterfell to marry Robb. As their love grows and the world changes around them can themselves, their love and their houses survive the Game of Thrones? Robb/OC
1. Chapter 1: Arriving in Winterfell

**Thanks for showing interest in this story. It is an alternate universe for reasons that you will see when reading my story. PLEASE only use constructive criticism!**

**Copyright Disclaimer: This is a work of complete fiction and as such I do not own any character's belonging to George R.R. Martin or the writers of Game of Thrones. **

"_Arianne do you have any idea what this could be about," I asked my older sister as we walked the stone halls of the palace away from the Water Gardens. Our father, Prince Doran Martell had suggested a day at the Water Gardens and no one thought anything of it. It was common for him to suggest such a thing. Being in the water soothed his legs, which were suffering from gout. _

"_None my dear sister but it should be interesting," Arianne replied. _

"_You mean more interesting that the knight whose bed you've been sharing these past few weeks," I told her. Her face flushed before she playfully smacked my shoulder. _

"_You know it would not kill you to take a lover," Arianne told me. _

"_I will only ever love my husband whoever he may be," I told her. _

"_Boring, besides more than likely you'll be married to a Dornishman who would not give a horse's ass if you were a maiden or not," Arianne said in response as we stopped in front of the intricately carved wooden doors that led to our father's study in palace. _

"_Enter," we heard our father say. We both shrugged and entered closing the door behind us. Our father Doran sat in his chair in front of the window the sea breeze bringing cool air inside as a relief from the hot day we were currently experiencing. We sat down in the wooden chairs opposite his writing table upon which he was currently writing a missive. _

"_Please sit there is something I must discuss with both of you," He replied looking up from the missive. Arianne shared a cautious look before sitting down, our gowns of light green and light blue respectively moved softly as we sat down. _

"_Father what is this about," Arianne asked him. _

"_As you know since your Aunt Elia's death we in Dorne have become politically silent. No more we must gain allies preferably those who hate the Lannisters," He replied. I, and I am almost positive Arianne, knew where this was going. _

"_An alliance through marriage," I said although I could have whispered the words. Ever since we were young we assumed that yes we would have to marry for political reasons but within Dorne. The thought of leaving Dorne never occurred to us. _

"_Who," Arianne said harshly standing up preparing to be on the defensive. While she was the oldest she was also the heir to Sunspear. But being older than 15 and no marriage agreements she had gotten used to the idea of not getting married at least for a few years. _

"_I have here the agreement of Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell for one of my daughters to marry his eldest son. All that remains is for me to write in the name of the daughter I have chosen," Father replied. _

"_How could you do this to us? All our lives you have told us we would marry within Dorne and now you want to ship one of us off all the way to The North. How could you," Arianne exclaimed rather loudly that I was surprised no one from the pools came running to see why she was near shouting. _

"_We need alliances. Our political silence is for the best but with the way things are going we will be strong but not the strongest we need more alliances past our borders," He replied. _

"_This is unfair," Arianne said. _

"_It is quite simple," I said, voicing my first opinion on the conversation. Both turned to look at me. Father, in curiosity, and Arianne, in shock, at my words. I honestly shocked myself but the core of the matter made everything quite simple. _

"_Elianna understands," Father said. _

"_This is ludicrous," Arianne retorted. _

"_Father says we need alliances, which yes given the way the Lannisters have been growing in power it makes sense to strengthen ourselves and we can only do that so much within our borders. An alliance with the Starks is perfect. They are a noble house, honor their alliances and hate the Lannisters," I told her. She grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest. _

"_I still say we can protect ourselves within our borders. We have been successful in the past," Arianne said. _

"_If the Lannisters get more power it would not be enough," Father told her. _

"_Let's say this makes sense. Would the Tyrell's not be a better choice? Yes, we have our problems with them but The Reach borders us," Arianne said sitting down arms still crossed. _

"_If more years had passed then yes it would. Olenna Tyrell would be more likely to enter into an alliance with us if we are seen to align with a house she would consider noble which the Starks are," I told her. _

"_Your sister is right. This alliance will go forward the question is which one of you. I know that Arianne you are the heir but you are also the eldest and are unmarried," He told us. _

"_Now you are concerned with my unmarried status," Arianne retorted as if snake venom was dripping from her words. Arianne if provoked in the right way could be angered easily. She had just come to terms with her unmarried status a short time ago. _

"_You will not take that tone with me," Our father shouted. Before long the two were exchanging the harshest words possible without yelling. Mother, before she left, once told me that the reason they argue the way they do is because they are so much alike but too stubborn to see it. I miss her so much. She said she fell out of love and then left for the Free Cities and has not returned. Could that happen to whichever one of us he chooses to go? Would we fall in love with our husband than years later fall out of love? I shook my head. This was a marriage to strengthen alliances not one to encourage love. The likely outcome would be we would tolerate our spouse and nothing more. Love was a possibility but not a likelihood. _

_Arianne was the eldest but from what I knew the Stark heir was around my age. We were both trained to run a household like Sunspear but a northern household would be completely different. Both of us have never known anything but Dorne so the idea of leaving was a scary one. We had always been close so whichever one of us left would still leave the other and that was the base point. We had always been close just as our brothers Quentyn and Trystane had always been closer. _

"_I will go," I shouted above their yelling. _

"_Elianna no I'm the elder I should go," Arianne said sitting back down in her seat. _

"_No, Arianne you've been dreaming about ruling Dorne and the only lessons you ever truly paid attention to are the ones with father about ruling Dorne. It also makes sense since the Stark heir and I are the same age," I told her. _

"_Are you sure Elianna," Father asked. I looked at my sister who looked sad but I saw sense of relief in her eyes that was not her. She was scared of leaving Dorne, her home and marrying a man she knew not and who lived so far away. _

"_I am. It is the only decision that makes sense. Besides, you said I understood the situation better, which means I can help Dorne from beyond our borders while Arianne helps from within. I have a feeling that Arianne would have made the Stark boy miserable from day one for having to even be in the north much less marry," I said a teasing smile upon my face. Arianne smiled and stood up to give me a hug. _

"_Thank you sister," she whispered in my ear. I nodded. _

"_Very well, I'll send this raven to Lord Stark confirming the agreement. We will have a feast to send you off by the end of the week. Your Uncle Oberyn will be escorting you along with Ellaria and your cousins. You will also have an escort and will keep on one ladies maid," Father said._

"_I will go with her. It is only right that I see my sister wed when our father cannot especially since I am the heir," Arianne told our father confidently. _

"_You only want to see what a Northern man is like for a lover," I whispered in her ear. She just smiled. _

"_No, Arianne you will stay here with Oberyn gone the Tyrell's might try something. Having you here will dissuade them from seeing us as weak," Father said she was about to protest but I put my hand on her arm. _

"_You will visit me soon besides too many Dornish beauties might overwhelm the North," I told her. _

"_Very well I want a raven everyday sister," She told me. _

"_I will now I demand you help me prepare," I said to her. _

"_Very well let's," Arianne said linking her arm with me as we left my father's office._

That was over a month ago. We boarded a ship sailing for White Harbor and from there we began traveling on horseback to Winterfell. Among those my father sent with me besides some knights and servants were my uncle's paramour Ellaria whom all my brothers and sister called Aunt Ellaria even though they were not married she had been a constant in most of our lives at our Uncle's side. Going north was a new experience for her and she had been like a mother to me since my mother abandoned the family. I was grateful for her and my uncle's help on this journey. I was very close to the both of them and knew that he would make my last days as a Martell ones to remember.

"Soon you will be a married lady. Are you nervous," Uncle Oberyn asks as he rides up next to me.

"Nervous but that's mostly the cold I am concerned about. This, from what I understand, is their summer. I'm nervous about their winter," I told him.

"Yes from the heat and sand of Dorne to the cold and ice of the North. A brutal transition for any person but for a Martell woman an easy obstacle to overcome," He replied.

"Well I have a feeling you will be generating your own heat when we arrive," I told him smirking.

"You have been around me for far too long little one," He replied laughing.

"Maybe, but that time around you has given me the skill to spot a snake," I told him. He straightened up.

"You may not have to worry about them here but if a Lannister is near be ready to strike," He replied.

"I will and with what you taught me dispatching them would be easy," I told him.

"Sometimes I think you're my daughter and not Doran's," Oberyn said.

"But I am his as seen by the lighter coloring of my skin thanks to my mother," I told him. It was then that I stopped riding for what I saw in the distance terrified me more than I would care to admit in front of my Uncle who always pushed us to be strong and never forget that Lannisters are not the only ones who repay their debts.

The great stone castle of the North was intimidating and defensible. There was however, a sense of adventure emanating from its stones that intrigued me.

"Your new home little one," Oberyn said bringing his horse to stand next to mine.

"Yes it is so different from Sunspear," I replied.

"It is but I have no doubt that you will make it your own in due time," Oberyn said to me.

"I hope so," I told him. He reached over and took my hand squeezing it.

"Have strength little one. You have so much of your Aunt Elia in you and I know you will be a credit to our house in the North," Oberyn said to me. I nodded and we continued on the journey that would forever change my life for I was one-step closer to change from Elianna Martell to Elianna Stark.


	2. Chapter 2: First Looks

"Here we go," I said to Uncle Oberyn as we got closer to Winterfell. Our line reformed and I found myself riding besides the carriage. I looked inside and saw my cousins asleep and my Aunt Ellaria bundling herself in the furs we bought at White Harbor upon our arrival.

"We'll soon be inside. Winterfell I am told has hot springs beneath it to keep it warm inside. Maybe, Lord and Lady Stark will show you and Uncle Oberyn the springs," I told her.

"That would be lovely. I am missing the heat of our home," Ellaria replied.

"We are almost there so there," I told her.

"I'll wake the girls and your brother up," Ellaria said. I smiled as she got my cousins up. They had been buried under every cloak and fur that they had packed for the journey.

"Are we almost there," Trystane asked as he rubbed his eyes and stretched as much as he could in the carriage. He may be a boy of ten but he would always be the little child he was when my mother left us.

"Yes we are. We are almost right outside the gates," I told him.

"Can I ride with you Eli," Trystane asked. I nodded and signaled the driver to stop the carriage so Trystane could climb out and into the saddle with me. Once he was situated we continued towards Winterfell. I placed a kiss on the top of my little brother's head as we continued towards the castle that would soon become my home.

I saw the people lining the path and felt nervous. Not many Dornishman traveled this far North so I could only imagine what they were thinking. Most that gathered looked at us with curiosity while others looked at me as if I was someone coming in to change their way of life.

"Open the gates," A voice from atop the grand castle gates called out. The gates slowly opened and when they were fully open we proceeded inside. I found myself looking around at the courtyard that was so different from Sunspear but having its own peculiar charm.

"What do you think little prince," I asked him in a whisper.

"It's so cold are you sure you have to stay here," Trystane asked in a whisper. While Quentyn and Trystane were close when Quentyn left for Essos last year Trystane gravitated more towards me than Arianne. I was also like a mother figure to him when our mother left years before.

"I have to stay with my husband but I will come and visit as often as I can," I replied to him as our party stopped. I was with the rest of the household that made the journey off to the right as my Uncle sat tall and proud upon his horse. I looked to see Lord Stark step forward. I got off my horse and helped Trystane down. He stood beside me as our cousins and Ellaria got out of the carriage. They wrapped their cloaks even tighter around themselves and I looked down to make sure Trystane was well covered and put as much of my cloak around his as I could. He looked up at me with a smile and stood tall as our father had taught us.

My uncle got down from atop his horse and met Lord Stark halfway. The two men stared at each other for what seemed like hours but was only seconds.

"Welcome to Winterfell, Prince Oberyn I do hope you and your company find your stay here pleasant," Lord Stark said.

"My family and I appreciate the courtesy and welcome Lord Stark," My uncle replied and judging by those who strained to hear him his accent made some of what he said hard to understand.

"This is my wife, Catelyn," Lord Stark introduced gesturing to a woman with deep auburn hair and kind blue eyes. She wore a northern gown of dark blue and grey with a cloak of fox fur around her shoulders. She curtseyed to my Uncle who once she stood kissed her hand.

"A pleasure my lady," Oberyn replied.

"And this is my eldest son Robb," Lord Stark said indicating one of the most handsome men I had ever seen in my life. Dornish men were handsome but Robb Stark was different from any man I had ever seen before. He had dark auburn curls and deep blue eyes.

"Ah so this is the boy who will be taking our dear princess from Dorne and keeping her in the North," My uncle said. Robb it seemed was startled by the statement and tried to find a response.

"Hopefully she will be happy here as she was in Dorne," Robb replied. I admired him for his response and from years of knowing my Uncle and his facial expressions, he was as well.

"We shall see, the last of our family to marry outside Dorne did not have such a happy fate," Oberyn replied nonchalantly. I sucked in a breath knowing he was talking about Aunt Elia,of whom he almost never talked about. The entire courtyard it seemed was even more silent than before. The look on Robb's face was one of slight fear and I knew my Uncle was testing him. Lord Stark, however, met my uncle's gaze without fear.

"She will be protected in Winterfell," Lord Stark replied. The entire courtyard waited on bated breath for my Uncle's response.

"We shall see," My Uncle replied. Knowing he was not likely to get another response from my Uncle concerning the matter, he continued to introduce the rest of his family. There was Sansa, a younger copy of her mother, then Arya who judging by her questions to my uncle would become a good friend to me. Bran was next and seemed to enjoy the compliment my Uncle gave him about his muscles at his age. Rickon seemed so nervous and barely looked my uncle in the eye until my Uncle knelt down to his level and held out his hand for the boy to shake. I smiled at the gesture and especially when the boy shook his hand. He walked back to where he was standing in front of Robb. I removed myself from Trystane slightly.

"May I introduce my niece Princess Elianna Martell of Dorne," My uncle called out stretching his hand for me to take. I walked forward until I stood next to my Uncle. I curtseyed in front of the Starks before raising my eyes to the man who would be my husband. His eyes were wide with an emotion I could only guess to be surprised.

"My lord," I said to him. His mouth opened and closed for a few seconds.

"Milady," He said holding out his hand. I placed mine in his and he placed a kiss upon it, which radiated heat. I held back a shiver at the contact. He straightened back up and bowed. I felt a small body tug at my skirts breaking the eye contact I had with the man in front of me.

"Let us all come inside and rest before tonight's feast," Lord Stark said as he proceeded inside with my Uncle at his side. The two it seemed were conversing in short sentences.

"Your Highness if you and the rest of your family would follow me I will show you to your rooms," Lady Catelyn said.

"That would be most welcome as we have been traveling for a little over a month," I said smiling in what I hope was warm at the woman who would be my good-mother by the end of the visit. My father warned me that Lady Catelyn would be critical of me since I would be marrying her eldest son.

I lead our company inside followed by Aunt Ellaria and my cousins. Trystane had found his way to my side as we walked. I listened to Lady Stark as she pointed out the various rooms and when we stopped in front of mine, after showing the rest of my family to their rooms, I was grateful for how comfortable it looked.

"This is your room your highness I hope it is pleasing," Lady Catelyn said.

"It is and please call me Elianna," I said to her.

"We will feast later tonight. Robb will meet you here to escort you," Lady Catelyn replied.

"Thank you for informing me and once again for your hospitality. Not many would have given my uncle's paramour and their daughters such nice rooms," I told her.

"I will be seeing you at the feast. I hope you have a pleasant rest," She replied leaving the room closing the door behind her. I knew I made a mistake mentioning the Sand Snakes or my Uncle's bastards knowing that Lady Stark essentially had to raise her husband's bastard son. I resolved to make a more fitting impression on her tonight and fell onto my bed falling asleep the minute my head hit the pillow.

Robb Stark watched as his betrothed made her way into Winterfell accompanied by his mother and the rest of the traveling party. Letting out a breath when they were inside he thanked the gods he survived Prince Oberyn's greeting. Quickly after however he was cursing himself for being tongue tied in front of the princess. She must think him a fool. When his father had approached him about the betrothal at first he was hesitant. First off, he was only seven and ten. Second, she was a southern princess and living in the north would be hard for any southern lady. Third, he had no idea what to expect of House Martell they were not a politically active family after King Robert's Rebellion and the Prince Oberyn was known throughout Westeros as one of the most deadly men alive. But most of all he was concerned about marrying a woman he had never met before. Nothing however could have prepared him for when he first saw her.

She had lightly tanned skin. Her black hair was black as the night sky and her eyes were the darkest green he had ever seen. She was slender yet curvy in places he knew would make Theon envious of him. She wore a northern style gown of a dark orange and gold, the colors of House Martell. He was also grateful she did not laugh at his being tongue-tied. Instead, she ignored it as if it never happened.

"So you are a lucky man indeed but not the best first impression Robb," Theon commented clapping him hard on the back.

"Stop teasing him Theon you would be nervous if you were meeting your betrothed," Jon said taking a swipe at Theon with his fist landing on his shoulder. Theon grunted at the movement.

"Thanks Jon," Robb said to his brother. Jon put his arm on his shoulders.

"But you may want to be a little less nervous wouldn't want you to be tongue tied would we," Jon said a teasing tone in his voice. Robb glared at his brother and friend before entering the castle. While he hated that they teased him they were right he needed to not be tongue tied again.


	3. Chapter 3: Feasting

**Here's the third chapter and I hope you all enjoy. However, I was just informed that one of my first stories that I wrote on this site was plagiarized/stolen by someone else. So please if you repost this please give me credit. Thanks and reviews/constructive criticisms are always welcomed. **

I was awoken for the evening feast by the knocking on my door. I rose out of bed and cursed myself for kicking off my shoes at some point during my nap for the stone floor was freezing cold. I opened the door to reveal my ladies' maid Nicola. She looked similar to her half-sister my Aunt Ellaria except for the scar she has on her neck from where she was attacked when her home was destroyed.

"Your Highness I have come to get you ready for the evening feast," Nicola said dropping into a curtsy.

"Of course. I fear I may have said something to offend her ladyship earlier so the best impression possible is a must," I told her moving aside to let her in. She carried with her steaming buckets of water.

"I will draw you a bath while you pick out your dress," Nicola suggested.

"Perfect as always," I told her. I walked over the first of three trunks I had brought with me. I opened to see an array of Northern dresses my father had had commissioned before I left Dorne. I searched through the trunks pulling out two I thought would fit nicely. One was a deep dark blue with light grey details on the hem. The other was a dark grey dress with white stitching and details on the belt and hem.

"Your bath is ready your highness," Nicola announced entering the room.

"Very well. I cannot decide between the two. I love the blue and it has some of the colors of House Stark but at the same time other dress has the colors of their sigil in its design," I told her as I went behind the partition to undress.

"Let me decide on a style for your hair for each dress and then we will decide," Nicola called as I got into the tub. The hot water felt glorious and for a moment, I felt as if I was back in Dorne. Dorne with its hot sun and sands, breezes from the sea cooling your heated skin, I took a moment to remember Dorne knowing I would not be back for months if I ever went back at all. I allowed my mind to fill with the memories I had of Sunspear and riding horses across the sand with my siblings and cousins. I smiled to myself before taking the cloth Nicola had laid besides the tub to clean my skin of the grime of traveling. I wanted to look my best and give a good impression not only to the Starks but to my family and show them that I would do them proud here in the North. When I was finished, I climbed out and grabbed the much larger cloth that Nicola laid out for me to dry myself.

"Nicola can you hand me my robe," I called out to her standing by the door. I heard some rustling and them a knock.

"Here it is your highness," She said slipping it to me as I opened the door. I quickly put it on and entered into my main chamber to see the two dresses laid out with matching shoes and a necklace each.

"What styles did you think for each," I asked her. She had been my ladies' maid ever since I was very young and valued her opinion on how something looked.

"The blue I think we should go with your hair down but take two strands of hair from the front braid them and join them together at the back continuing the braid," Nicola said.

"That sounds lovely," I told her.

"Thank you. The grey dress I would put your hair into an elegant braided bun atop your head," Nicola said. The two hair styles were different yet one was more something I would wear in Dorne to keep my hair off my neck. The other is more Northern, seeing as how when we entered the courtyard most of the females had their hair down or braided.

"I think the blue. The color looks best on me and the hair style, given what I saw in the courtyard, is more of a northern style, wouldn't you say," I said to her. She nodded and started to pack away the grey dress and jewel she picked out and handing me my slip to put on behind the partition.

By the time the dress was on and Nicola finished with my hair night had started to fall and I knew the feast would begin soon.

"Lord Robb will be speechless once again," Nicola proclaimed, as she looked me over to make sure everything was perfectly in place. I was about to comment when the door to my chamber burst open and in came in Trystane with his servant trailing behind him carrying the outfit he was to wear tonight.

"I am so sorry your highness but the prince would not let me help him get ready. He insisted on coming to have you get him ready," The servant whose name was Agron said to me.

"It is alright," I told him. He nodded and placed the clothes on my bed and stood by the door for his master to be finished. I knelt down to Trystane's level mindful of the dress.

"Trystane why will you not let Agron help you get ready," I asked him.

"You have always gotten me ready before," He replied looking down at his feet.

"But Trystane when you leave here you won't have me to help you anymore. Agron will be the one helping you," I told him gently.

"Please, just this last time. Besides he does not know how you help me this way he can watch," Trystane said an impish smile on his face. Nicola and Agron both laughed.

"Just this once little prince. Promise me that you will let Agron help you from now on though," I said to him.

"I promise," Trystane replied as he gave me a hug. I shook my head, kissed his cheek and waved Agron closer so he could see how Trystane liked getting dressed.

It took us only a few minutes to get Trystane dressed with Agron helping with the finishing touches. I was currently brushing his hair while Agron checked to make sure nothing was out of place with the clothes. Satisfied he stepped back and let Trystane and I have a moment.

"Are you not ever going to come back to Dorne," Trystane asked as I laid the brush down on the vanity.

"I will try to come back. But my place will be here with my husband and his family. Maybe you could visit me here in Winterfell," I told him.

"Really, would father let me," Trystane asked.

"Of course he would," I told him knowing my father would allow it but not until Trystane was older. Trystane seemed to quiet down before speaking once more.

"Would Lord Robb allow me to visit," Trystane asked.

"You would be his little brother so I do not see why he would not allow a visit," I replied as a knock sounded. I looked to the door and nodded for Nicola to open it. When the door opened, I saw Robb looking even more handsome than he had when we first met hours ago. He was dressed in black trousers and a black doublet.

"I came to escort you to the feast. Am I interrupting," Robb asked.

"No we have just finished getting Trystane ready," I replied smiling. I felt Trystane tug at my skirts and I smiled. He had not been introduced to Robb earlier today. I walked us closer.

"Lord Robb allow me to introduce my youngest brother Prince Trystane Martell," I told him. Robb smiled and bowed to Trystane who said nothing.

"Your highness," Robb said.

"Will you let me visit my sister here once you are married," Trystane asked abruptly.

"Trystane," I said but Robb's laughter stopped me from continuing what I was going to say.

"Of course you would be welcome here. You would be my family as well," Robb replied.

"Fine, nice to meet you Lord Robb," Trystane replied smiling. The three of us started to laugh when Agron came to take Trystane to where he would be escorting Lady Arya into the feast.

"Behave little prince," I told him as he and Agron began to walk away.

"I promise Eli," Trystane said waving at me as they disappeared around a corner at the end of the hall.

"May I escort you your highness," Robb asked holding out his arm. I took it with a smile.

"Of course my lord. Please called me Elianna," I replied.

"Then please called me Robb, we are to be married soon so calling each other by our first names would be better than saying our titles," Robb said smiling. His smile made him look even more handsome than he already was.

"That is true, shall we go then. I do not think your mother would like it if we were late," I told him.

"No she would not," Robb responded. We began to walk at first in comfortable silence before Robb spoke.

"You are close to your family," Robb asked.

"Yes, my elder sister Arianne and I are really close as were Quentyn and Trystane. When our mother left to return to Norvos we were left to take care of our younger siblings. I am the only person Trystane has ever had that is close to a mother. He was too young to remember her," I told him.

"What happened to your brother Quentyn? You said he and Trystane were close," Robb said.

"Quentyn left for Essos a year ago to join our mother in Norvos and we have not seen him since. We receive letters but Trystane was alone and became even closer to me as a result," I replied.

"Is Quentyn not the heir to Sunspear," Robb asked a confused expression on his face.

"In Dorne women can inherit. My sister Arianne is the heir officially since I became your betrothed," I told him.

"I am glad it was you," Robb replied before going red in his cheeks, blushing.

"I am too the North, especially Winterfell, is comfortable to me despite being completely different from Dorne," I told him.

"I am glad you are liking your time here so far," Robb said to me as we arrived at the door to the dining hall. I saw Arya and Sansa giving each other glares.

"Who do you think will do something first," I asked Robb pointing out his sisters. He smiled.

"Arya most likely. Sansa will want to make a good impression upon you and your family and act like a lady Arya will not care," Robb replied.

"Agreed, from what I saw earlier I think Arya is like me when I was younger," I told him.

"You were a troublemaker," Robb asked feigning surprise.

"Still am and proud of it being a lady sometimes is too boring but I hide it well," I replied smiling at him, hoping he liked that I was not always the perfect lady. Being expected to be the perfect lady all the time was something I feared would happen in a marriage. From what I have seen of the Stark family, I hoped that I could be allowed to always be myself.

"I look forward to seeing your trouble making ways your highness," Robb whispered in my ear as we started into the dining hall.

"One day you shall," I replied. We shared another smile before we were seated next to each other at the table closest to the head table that was partly raised on a platform. At our table was Ellaria, and two of my cousins Obara and Tyene.

"Elianna, this is my brother Jon Snow and my father's ward and my friend Theon Greyjoy," Robb said.

"Pleasure to meet you both," I told them shaking the hands they offered to me.

"Robb, this is my Aunt Ellaria and two of my cousins Obara and Tyene," I said introducing the girls who nodded and smiled to the three males. I saw the one Robb called Theon looking at my Aunt Ellaria who was looking towards my uncle.

"Don't even think about it Greyjoy," I told him. He looked towards me with a smirk on his face.

"Think about what," Theon asked feigning ignorance.

"My uncle would kill you before you could move one step and besides my aunt prefers men to boys," I told him. I heard Robb snicker into his cup and Jon started laughing.

"What about you, do you prefer boys to men," Theon asked. Robb took my hand and started to tense up at Theon's words. I could tell these three men had a great friendship and liked to tease each other.

"Theon stop it," Robb stated. I squeezed his hand rubbing circles with my thumb to hopefully calm him down. Mother used to do that to Father and when the tension started to disappear from Robb's face I was glad it worked.

"I'll answer my lord. I prefer men similar to Robb," I told Theon. I looked to see Robb smiling and Jon looking at Theon's face and laughing at his expense.

"Gods not even been around each other for a day and you're getting sickly sweet with each other. I need a drink," Theon stated in disgust gesturing for a serving girl to come with a full glass of wine, which he downed quickly. Lord Stark stood up and raised his glass and the hall began to quiet down before becoming silent.

"Tonight we celebrate our new alliance with House Martell and the impending marriage of my eldest son Robb to Princess Elianna Martell. My family and I hope your family will enjoy your time here in Winterfell," Lord Stark said drinking from his cup as everyone followed suit. My Uncle stood and I hoped he would be nicer than he was earlier today.

"My thanks to House Stark for the gracious hospitality they have given to my family. My brother Prince Doran sends his apologies for not being here and wishes for everyone here to be healthy and happy. Our house does not enter into alliances easy and I know and feel that House Stark is the best option in all of Westeros. So here's to the health of Houses Stark and Martell and to the impending marriage of my niece Elianna and Robb Stark," My uncle said raising his glass. Cheers rang out throughout the hall and Lord Stark and my Uncle shook hands smiles on their faces.

Food was brought out and I was pleasantly surprised to see some of the Dornish fruit we brought with us was incorporated into tonight's meal. Mostly it was on the side but still it was the gesture that mattered. I saw Robb and the others looking at the fruit strangely.

"It is fruit," I informed them.

"It looks like an orange ball," Jon said.

"It is a sweet yet at times a sour fruit," I told them peeling mine and separating the pieces once I was done peeling. I ate one piece and the only one that still did not seem to look at the fruit strangely was Robb.

"Here," I said taking one of the pieces and offering it to Robb. I fed him the piece and was glad when I saw him smile at the taste. I tried not to think of how intimate the gesture was and how it made me feel all fuzzy inside. When he swallowed, the others began to eat the fruit their earlier hesitation gone.

"Was it good," I asked him.

"Very," Robb replied smiling back at me. We continued eating and about halfway through the meal musicians started to play and people started to dance. I had all but finished my plate taking longer on the meat that was a different texture compared to what we ate in Dorne. I looked over to where Trystane was animatedly talking with Robb's younger brother Bran.

"It looks like Arya is making her move," Robb whispered in my ear. I looked to Trystane's left and saw Arya put a handful of spices on Sansa's bread, which the latter took a bite out of without noticing what her little sister had done.

"I predict her yelling," I told him.

"I say Sansa calls for our mother," Robb replied smirking as we watched the event unfold. Soon enough Sansa had a disgusted look take over her face, dropping the bread and yelling her sister's name. Arya just looked pleased with herself. The other younger children were laughing at Sansa's predicament who just looked mortified.

"It seems you were right," Robb told me.

"It does seem that way," I replied. Robb stood and offered me his hand. I accepted it and we joined the others on the dance floor. I saw my Aunt Ellaria smiling from where she stood by my uncle. My cousins joined the dancing with Jon and one of my uncle's sworn shields. Theon was too busy staring down the dress of a serving girl as she sat on his lap. Robb was a good dancer only stepping on my foot once. As the next song started to play I couldn't help but think that this would be the rest of my life bickering younger sisters and feasting with my husband. The thought made me smile.

"So to the victor go the spoils. What does my princess want," Robb asked as he twirled me around the floor.

"How about a ride to the Godswood and see the heart tree? I have always wanted to see one having read about them in the books in the library at Sunspear," I told him and we continued to dance.

"Very well, tomorrow then," Robb said as his mother approached us. We stopped dancing and moved off to the side so we could not be in the way of the other dancers.

"Robb would you please take Arya to bed," Lady Catelyn asked. Robb looked as if he was about to protest doing what his mother asked.

"I should be taking Trystane to his bed anyway he looks ready to fall asleep at the table," I replied. Lady Catelyn nodded at me and Robb told his mother he would do as she asked. Robb placed a kiss on my hand and left to go get his sister.

"Thank you," Lady Catelyn said before rejoining the high table. I walked over to where Trystane was and gently shook his shoulder. He looked up at me and stood as we joined Robb and Arya who were waiting at the entrance. We walked in silence putting our respective siblings in their rooms. It was a comfortable silence as he walked me to my room. Once in front of the door I turned to him.

"Thank you for tonight. I was truly nervous about all of this," I told him.

"I was as well. I will see you tomorrow," Robb said.

"Goodnight Robb," I told him.

"Goodnight Elianna," Robb replied placing a kiss upon my hand and walking away. I smiled at his retreating back and entered my room a look of happiness upon my face. I undressed and got into my night dress before slipping beneath the furs on the bed falling into an easy sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Discussions

The next day Robb and I did not get the chance to go on our ride. His brothers immediately took him after breakfast to the training yard to practice archery. I found myself with the girls sewing in a room in one of the towers. I was making a blanket for Trystane sitting in between my cousin Obara and Sansa.

"So what is Dorne like your highness," Sansa asked excitedly as she stitched a design on what looked like to be a dress.

"Well it is hot all year round. There are mostly sands, mountains, and some rivers flowing. There are also the islands, which are beautiful, and we usually traveled there for a few days respite from the sands. The sands however are wonderful and we can go days without shoes because the sands are soft and warm. When it gets hot the breeze from the sea cools a person quickly," I told her. She grinned as if she was imagining the scene I just painted for her.

"I hear that the Water Gardens are beautiful," Sansa's friend who had introduced herself as Jeyne Poole earlier said.

"They feel like the most magical place some days," Obara told her; she was currently making a blanket for her youngest sister who desperately wanted to come but my father refused.

"There are so many pools to immerse yourself in. After a hot day you could stay in them for hours. Sometimes we would take our evening meal out there because we were having so much fun and did not want to leave," I added, "We used to pretend we were water sprites and when all of us were together the splash wars we would all be together as one big family and sometimes even the children of our servants joined us."

"Servants joined you," Sansa asked.

"Yes, in Dorne bastards and children of servants are not thought of a lower than the rest. They are treated as equals," I replied as I finished the stitching I was doing on the sigil of House Martell for the blanket.

"Wonderful stitching your highness," Septa Mordane said coming over to inspect my work.

"My thanks Septa. I also stitched my brother's name into the spear to personalize the blanket for him," I told her.

"Lovely detail yet quickly done," She commented before moving on to inspect someone else's work.

"If she only knew why you did it quicker," Obara whispered. I let out a small laugh then hit Obara with my elbow who just laughed out loud alerting everyone in the room to us. I almost always tried to get my stitching done early in Sunspear because unless I wanted to do it I was bored by the task.

"Sorry," I told the room as we tried to fight the urge to giggle more. I looked over to Arya who was smiling at the disruption we caused. Obara shook her head and continued stitching on her own blanket. I lifted the finished blanket from my lap and looked at the stitching. I had already started the blanket on the ship and had not gotten to the more detailed stitching until today.

"It looks wonderful your highness," Sansa said.

"It's Elianna, Sansa please. We are to be sisters soon we should call each other by our first names," I told her.

"Until the wedding I will call you your highness," Sansa said in response.

"Elianna are women in Dorne allowed to do more of the same things are men," Arya asked form across the room.

"Most things yes Arya," I told her smiling. She smiled nodding and continuing to work on swatch of cloth in encased in the stitching hoop in her hand.

"Sounds better than here," Arya replied.

"Arya do not talk like that in front of the princess," Sansa protested.

"It is quite alright, Sansa. Arya do you want my help on your piece," I asked her. She looked at the piece and nodded. I brought my stool closer to hers as well as the needle and thread Mordane had provided when we arrived.

"It is supposed to be the Stark words with the direwolf," Arya said.

"Well what part do you want me to do I am at your disposal," I told her smiling.

"Can you work on the direwolf it would be quicker if you did it," Arya replied.

"Okay and then when we are done I can see if my uncle would be willing to show you some sword moves," I whispered to her. Her face lit up and she began working harder on the Stark words. She had started both the words and the direwolf but was further along on the words. We made small talk as we worked on her piece finishing when a maid came to alert us to it being time for lunch.

"Thanks I never finish before lunch," Arya said as we began to make our way to the dining hall.

"It is no problem we are to be sisters after all. It will be my job to rescue you should you need rescuing," I told her. She laughed and we saw that we were among the first to the hall.

"So is it true that your Uncle Oberyn is one of the most deadly in all of Westeros," Arya asked. I nodded.

"He is one of the best fighters and knows many poisons, it's why people call him the Red Viper," I replied.

"ELI," a Trystane said running into the hall and wrapping his arms around my waist in a hug. I looked up to see the other males coming in.

"Did you have fun with Robb and the Starks," I asked him.

"I did, and Robb even taught me some sword moves with a practice sword. He said I was better than he was at my age," Trystane said a proud smile upon his face.

"Did he now," I asked.

"Yes, and he said he would teach me more after lunch," He replied before taking a seat at the table next to Bran. I stood before Robb a smile on my face.

"So trying to sweeten my brother are you," I asked him a sarcastic look on my face.

"Maybe, might even get him to forgive me for taking you away from him," Robb replied smirking.

"You are lucky you're intentions are sweet or I'd have to hit you for trying to fool my brother," I told him.

"Elianna sit by me," Arya asked indicating the spot in between her and Trystane.

"I see you are getting along with Arya," Robb told me. I smirked at him.

"Troublemakers always get along with each other," I told him as I joined Arya at the table. He sat next to Theon at the other end of the table. Lord and Lady Stark as well as my Uncle Oberyn and Aunt Ellaria soon joined us at the table.

"Princess Elianna would you mind joining me after lunch to discuss some details of the wedding." Lady Stark asked.

"Please call me Elianna," I asked her in response.

"Then Elianna would you mind discussing the wedding with me after lunch," Lady Stark asked.

"I promised Arya I would spend time with her since we finished our sewing early but if she does not mind taking some time out of our time to talk about the wedding I do not see why I cannot," I replied.

"I do not mind," Arya said giving me a sly look and whispering 'you owe me' in my ear so no one else heard.

"Then it is settled," Lady Stark said smiling.

"May my Aunt Ellaria be there as well. She is the closest mother like figure to me," I asked Lady Stark. I saw Ellaria smile brightly as my Uncle Oberyn looked amused.

"That would be lovely," Lady Stark replied going back to her meal.

"No it won't," Arya muttered under her breath. I clasped my hand over my mouth to keep myself from laughing. Lunch was finished with small talk around the table. Sansa was talking with her mother about how she was looking forward to the wedding. The younger boys were discussing what they did in the training yard before lunch and the older boys were doing the same. Oberyn and Ellaria seemed to be having a rather pleasant conversation with the Starks. I was pleased that Lady Stark was starting conversation with Ellaria despite her being a paramour.

"Elianna and Arya follow me and Ellaria to the library," Lady Stark said as lunch was finished and the servants started clearing the dishes.

"Uncle may I speak with you a moment before I go," I asked him. He nodded and led me over to a corner.

"What is it Elianna," He asked.

"Arya Stark seems to be a little warrior," I told him.

"Is that so," He said looking over at Arya who was trying to not look as if she was not trying to overhear our conversation.

"Yes, and I told her you would teach her some sword moves," I replied. He let out a laugh and Arya looked discouraged.

"Tomorrow morning at dawn have her ready in the crypts. We will teach her there," He replied.

"Thank you Uncle," I told him giving him a hug before rejoining Arya.

"He said no didn't he," Arya asked in a sad tone as we made our way to the library.

"I'll be coming for you right before dawn tomorrow," I replied. Her face broke out into a smile as we reached the library.

"Thank you so much. You are going to be a better sister than Sansa," Arya said giving me a tight hug.

"We are both good sisters but in different ways," I told her as we entered the library. I saw Lady Stark and Ellaria looking over a piece of parchment.

"Here you are, we just started reviewing the basics of what will happen," Ellaria said.

"Sorry I had to talk to Uncle quickly," I told them coming to stand beside them while Arya sat in one of the chairs reading a book about Nymeria the warrior queen.

"Very well has a date been decided," I asked.

"There are two possible dates before your family leaves. Ellaria and I think that two days from now is best because it gives your family time to spend with you after the wedding before they travel to White Harbor in four days," Lady Stark replied.

"I agree that is best. I think Trystane especially will enjoy it seeing as he is getting really attached to Robb," I said to them.

"The next decision we have to make is the ceremony," Ellaria told me.

"Now in the North they worship the old gods as does Robb and in Dorne you have been raised to worship the Seven. The decision is yours to make on which ceremony you prefer," Lady Stark asked.

"I do not want to remove either tradition. May the ceremony happen in the godswood in front of the heart tree with the vows of the Seven. It combines both and makes our marriage true in both religions," I suggested.

"We can do that," Ellaria said smiling.

"Your dress do you have one already or do we need to have one made," Lady Stark asked.

"I have a white dress with grey stitching that I had made before we left for Dorne. All that is needed is one final fitting," I replied.

"Good so we can arrange for the fitting to take place after lunch the day before the wedding," Lady Stark said.

"All the northern lords are to be invited as well as your family the Tully's correct Lady Stark," Ellaria asked.

"Yes and they will be arriving the night before the wedding. The lords are already on their way here. All of them will be here before the wedding," Lady Stark replied.

"Sounds perfect. Do we have a menu set, I would prefer it for the North and Dorne to be represented as it was last night at the feats which I truly appreciated Lady Stark," I told them.

"It can be done and your welcome Elianna and please call me Lady Catelyn, Lady Stark was my good-mother," She told me smiling. I was excited that she was allowing me to call her Lady Catelyn it meant she was closer to approving of me or approved of me and that made me happy.

"Very well Lady Catelyn," I told her smiling.

"Now I know Ellaria mentioned that no one in your family wants there to be a bedding ceremony so there will be no bedding ceremony. Your Uncle I assume will walk you to Robb," Lady Catelyn said.

"Yes Lady Catelyn and we have my bridal cloak so one does not need to be made," I told her.

"I think we have all of the major details decided. However, there are a few minor things we need to discuss," Ellaria said. We spent the next few minutes deciding various minor details and when we were finished, I saw Arya looking incredibly relived and itching to get out of there.

"I think it's time for Arya and I to leave. Is there anything else Lady Catelyn, Aunt Ellaria," I asked them.

"No that is everything enjoy yourselves girls," Lady Catelyn said. We left the library and once we were outside the room, she exhaled rather loudly.

"Finally," Arya exclaimed.

"A bit dramatic are you maybe you are like Sansa," I said sarcastically to her. She turned to glare at me before running at me. I laughed and started to run away from her. I did not want to open a closed door so when I found one open after a few minutes of running I ducked inside and closed it firmly behind me. I heard Arya saying she would find me distantly but until then I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hiding from my sister are you," I heard a familiar voice say. I turned to see Robb without his doublet on and his shirt untied at the top. I tried to will my eyes not to stray to the part of his muscular chest that was exposed.

"Apologies I did not know anyone was in here," I said avoiding looking him in the eyes.

"No apologies this will be your room too soon enough," Robb replied. I just nodded and began to look around the room. It was not completely clean due to some shirts being on the floor. Overall, it was a room I could easily see myself being comfortable in.

"It is nice," I told him.

"So care to explain why you are hiding from my sister," Robb asked raising his eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest leaning against the wall.

"We were leaving the library after discussing wedding details with your mother and she said finally in a dramatic way," I told him.

"Why is that a reason for her to want to chase you," Robb asked.

"I may have said she is more similar to Sansa than she thinks," I told him trying not to laugh at his expression.

"That would do it," Robb said to me removing himself from the wall and putting his doublet back on.

"What are you doing in your room with your doublet off," I asked him.

"The boys wanted to see a knife that my father gifted to me when I was a boy so I came up here to get it. As for my doublet I got hot and wanted it off for a few moments," Robb replied indicating the knife that sat upon the bed. I noticed Robb and his doublet laces not cooperating. They were tangled and his fingers were too big to undo the knot.

"Here let me," I said as I walked to where I was standing in front of him. I started to untie the knot in his laces. When that was completed, I began to lace up his doublet and finishing by tying it at the top.

"There all done," I said looking up into his eyes. Those blue eyes that entranced me and made me sure that I made the right choice in agreeing to marry him.

"Thank you," He whispered. If I tilted my head up just a fraction, our lips would touch. I may not have had lovers but I have kissed a man and not once have I felt the need to kiss someone as I did Robb in that moment. Was this love or was it lust? I knew I definitely liked Robb but was I falling in love with him?

"We should go someone could come in and get the wrong impression," I whispered.

"We should," Robb replied but neither of us moved away. He put his hands upon my hips and pulled me to him so our bodies were touching. I felt my heart speed up at his closeness. I wrapped my arms around his neck as our lips inched closer together. I could feel his breath touch my lips. Before they could touch, the door started to open. We jumped apart as the door slammed fully open to reveal a grinning Arya.

"Found you," Arya said.

"That you did," I replied trying to calm my beating heart.

"What were you two doing," Arya asked.

"I was telling him what we discussed about the wedding. A groom should not be ignorant of the details of his own wedding," I replied.

"That's right and I was telling her things about the other Northern lords so she would be prepared for their arrival," Robb added. I prayed to every higher power that she believed us.

"Fine. Come on let us go you will have the rest of your lives to talk. Let's go do something fun," Arya said grabbing my hand and pulling me from the room. I followed her yet could not shake the memory of what almost happened and the feeling of our bodies being so close.

Robb Stark watched as his little sister pulled his betrothed from the room. He almost kissed his betrothed a woman who had invaded his dreams. He found himself thinking of her more often the more time he spent with her. He was falling in love with her that was certain. He only hoped she was feeling the same. He knew she liked him her actions told him so, but loving him he knew would take time.

He hated Arya for interrupting them. He wanted to kiss her and badly. So badly that his breeches had started to tighten the closer, they got to each other. However, on the other hand he was grateful for her interruption because he was not sure they could have stopped themselves from going too far this close to the wedding. His father raised him to be honorable and noble and taking his bride before their wedding was not either of those. Prince Oberyn would surely injure him if not killing him for doing so before the wedding.

Robb took the knife he had laid out on the bed and took a few deep breaths to calm his body and his heart before leaving the room. He was certain Theon and Jon, more so Theon than Jon, would not let him live it down if he arrived with the knife and the evidence of his desire for his betrothed was visible through his breeches. He walked down to the training yard and saw Arya and Elianna playing a game outside laughter evident on both their faces. He smiled and continued on not wanting to keep the others any longer than he already had.


	5. Chapter 5: The Night Before

The almost kiss was still fresh in my mind especially because I have not been able to spend time with Robb at all since. The lords started to arrive the next day, I was busy helping Lady Catelyn prepare with the help of Aunt Ellaria, my cousins while Robb, and his father greeted the arriving Lords. My uncle was with them leaving Arya without her lessons at least until after the wedding. After the first one yesterday morning, she wanted to continue them. Uncle had called her a natural and she took that praise with a smile before asking how to improve and train when she was alone. If one listened closely when she was supposed to be in bed you could hear her with a wooden practice sword going through the motions.

When we had the rooms prepared for every lord and their traveling party, Lady Catelyn had me following her around as we went over the accounts, what this was costing and where she got everything. It was a lot of work and being in the North different things had to be taken into account that were not considered for a feast in Sunspear. Things such as fresh furs and the abundance of red meats were on her list of things to have prepared. Sure, we had red meat in Dorne but small portions nothing to the extent that Winterfell required for this wedding.

I sat with Lady Catelyn going over every detail for the wedding tomorrow one more time before collapsing in the chair in the study, where we had been entrenched for the last few hours. Lady Catelyn just smiled at me before pulling up another chair.

"Is it too late for Robb and I to just take some witnesses and marry in the godswood right now," I asked her as we sat down for what seemed like the first time today for longer than a few seconds.

"I do not think most would mind but most of those in our families are busy doing other things and they would not be able to see you wed if you and Robb escaped with a priest into the godswood," Catelyn replied.

"True with the amount of work Ellaria is putting in she would murder me if she did not get to see me married," I told her.

"How are things between you and Robb," Catelyn asked. I looked at her deciding if I should tell her the truth or lie. I missed seeing Robb and talking with him. We only saw each other during meals and even then, we were forced to sit separately because different people wanted to talk with us. We tried talking afterwards or taking walks together but we would both be dragged away before we could utter a word to each other.

"It has been hard because we have not had any time to properly talk in two days," I told her.

"Weddings are always stressful especially for high-ranking nobles. They have to include the lord's liege lords and other family members," Catelyn replied.

"I can see that. Things were different in Dorne sure we were doing similar things to how they are done here for weddings but most of the time we were guests. The last marriage among the Martells was my Aunt Elia's to Rhaegar Targaryen and even then, it was in King's Landing so the family did not have to do much at all. The queen took care of most of it all," I told her.

"One day you will be the Lady of Winterfell and coordinating these occasions will be your responsibility," Catelyn reminded me.

"I have never been glad of my sister skipping these lessons with my father. For if she had not I would not be at least half-way prepared for running Winterfell one day," I told her laughing at the memory of my sister Arianne always skipping these lessons in favor of sword practice or her lover when she was old enough to have one.

"Sounds like Arya," Catelyn said. I started to laugh knowing she was completely right. While I was a troublemaker, I fear if Arianne and Arya ever met. Those two would create so much trouble that it would make what Arya did now look like a piece of cake.

"Those two would burn Winterfell to the ground with their schemes," I replied. Lady Catelyn smiled at me before standing up.

"I am glad you and Robb are getting along. I am sorry if I seemed cold to you before but Robb is my first-born. I knew one day he would marry but you are never truly prepared for your first-born being cared for by another. You think that no one else can take care of him or her but you and no one can love them more and then you meet the one they will marry. A sense of jealousy and fear overcomes you and you are scared they will no longer need you or love you less," Catelyn said.

"I could never take your place in Robb's life. You're his mother and that will never change," I told her.

"I know that and it seems silly so I apologize for my behavior," Catelyn said.

"It is no problem honestly it reminds me of having a mother to try and please," I told her. She nodded and walked over to me before placing a kiss atop my head. I had not received that very motherly gesture in a very long time. Ellaria rarely did it with any of my siblings for fear of overstepping her boundaries should our mother ever come back.

"Go get some rest before the feast tonight. I have kept you past lunch and I am sure you are hungry. I will have someone send food up to your room," Catelyn said.

"Thank you Lady Catelyn," I said rising from the chair to give her a curtsey before leaving the room. I made my way to my room to get some much-needed sleep. I gave the lords I passed a curtsey before entering my room and closing the door behind me. I took off my shoes and got comfortable on the bed. I was about to fall asleep when I heard a knock on my door. I cursed whoever it was before plastering a fake smile on my face.

"Who is it," I asked opening the door to reveal Jon Snow. My fake smile was replaced by surprise. I had barely talked to Jon since arriving here it was not intended.

"Hello Jon," I told him.

"Hello your highness," Jon said.

"Please call me Elianna. We are to be related soon," I told him.

"Of course, Elianna," Jon said smiling.

"Is there something I can help you with," I asked him wondering why he was here. Not that I did not want to get to know him but that nap was more appealing by the minute since Lady Catelyn gave me leave to have one.

"Yes, Robb has a surprise for you," Jon said.

"Oh really, does he now," I asked raising my eyebrow at Jon.

"Yes, he does and he is waiting outside for you," Jon replied. I went back inside to put my shoes back on and a traveling cloak with grey fox fur. Closing my door behind me, I turned to face Jon.

"Any chance you would tell me what the surprise is," I asked him as he led me through the castle halls.

"Nope, he's been planning this for two days," Jon replied.

"So, sorry if I have not been able to talk to you as much. Planning everything and getting people settled has been more time consuming than I imagined," I told him.

"It is alright I am used to being ignored. I'm just a bastard son," Jon replied.

"Never think about yourself that way. You are a person just like anyone else. If you had been a Sand you would have been treated by everyone the same as any legitimate child minus being able to inherit," I told him. He looked at me strangely before his eyes softened.

"Thank you, I may have to visit Dorne one day," Jon said.

"As well you should but I doubt you would want to leave the North unless it was absolutely necessary," I told him. He chuckled and nodded his head in agreement.

"No I would not but being treated as an equal to a legitimate child would be nice. Father treats me as an equal but not Lady Stark," Jon said a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Do not let it hurt you. She is just one woman. The rest of your family loves you, focus on them. Remember that the next time Lady Stark treats you differently," I told him as we neared the courtyard.

"You're good for Robb, I'm glad my father made the decision to accept your family's offer," Jon said.

"Why thank you brother," I told him, "Besides who besides me is going to help you knock down Theon a peg or two."

Jon let out a bark of laughter as we entered the courtyard. I saw Robb standing there handsome as ever with two horses saddled. I let go of Jon's arm and flew at Robb who opened his arms to catch me. He wrapped his arms around me and tucked his head in my neck and I did the same. We just held each other after having been apart for what seemed like forever.

"I've missed you," I whispered to him.

"Me as well," Robb said into my neck. I enjoyed the sensation of the beard that had grown since we had met.

"Come on you two we have to leave soon if we are to make it before anyone notices you two are out here," Jon said pulling mounting his own horse with Arya on the back who was smiling widely. There was a saddlebag and two practice swords tied to the horse.

"Where are we going," I asked Robb still in his arms. He looked down at me mischief in his eyes. The look was incredibly handsome. I felt my cheeks flush with heat as he looked at me.

"You will see just get on and follow Elianna. I promise you will like where we are going," Robb replied. I just grinned and got on the horse following them out of Winterfell. Leaving the castle felt amazing just the sheer freedom of being away from all the planning, stress and nervousness of tomorrow. I rode harder so I was next to Robb as we made our way to the location he was hiding from me.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going," I asked him. He just smiled.

"Nope, it is a surprise," Robb replied. I reached over and took his hand smiling. I started rubbing circles on his hand with my thumb, similar to what I did when we sat together on the night I arrived in Winterfell. Robb just stared at me as if he was debating with himself on whether or not to tell me.

"Please," I asked sweetly. We suddenly stopped and I got hopeful he would tell me. Robb smiled and got off his horse, tying his and mine to the nearest tree. He came to stand by me without saying a word and helped me off my horse.

"You really want to know," Robb asked.

"Yes," I replied wondering where we were going. I was excited for what he was doing because I had no idea what was going on. I knew I trusted this man and so safety was never a concern.

"Close your eyes and give me your hands," Robb asked smirking. I looked at him my eyebrow raised wondering what he was planning. When he did not change what he asked me to do, I closed my eyes and held out my hand. I felt Robb's hand take my own and felt the familiar heat rush through my body. We started to walk slowly and grew more excited and curious with each step I took. We only took a few steps before Robb stopped walking.

"Are we there," I asked him. I heard Robb chuckle and knew that when days were tough I wanted to hear that laugh.

"Open your eyes Elianna," Robb replied. I opened my eyes and saw a sight I had only seen in pictures. There before a pool stood a weirwood heart tree in the middle of the godswood. Next to the tree was a blanket with an assortment of items to eat. It took me a minute to realize that this was not a dream. Not only did Robb take me to the godswood but also I was standing in front of the place with him where tomorrow we would become husband and wife. Taking a few steps forward I gazed upon the face on the trunk. I felt tears come to my eyes they were not tears of sadness but tears of joy. This arranged marriage was quickly becoming a love match. I knew then that I was falling in love with him. Not many men especially lords would do this for their betrothed.

Robb noticed my tears and came to my side cupping my face in his hands. His face showed worry and concern.

"I'm sorry Elianna I thought you would like this," Robb apologized. Before he could say more, I put my finger to his lips.

"Don't say anymore. Robb this is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me," I told him. He smiled and wrapped me up in his arms in a warm and loving hug.

"That's god for a moment there I thought you hated it. I remembered that we had not taken our ride here yet and that you had not eaten so I arranged for Jon and Arya to come with us to avoid anyone thinking this outing was less than honorable," Robb blurted out. I looked over by the horses where Jon was training Arya with the practice swords.

"I love it, Robb and I cannot wait to have more outings such as this after we become husband and wife," I told him wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I think I can arrange that," Robb replied placing his hands on my waist. I debated on whether or not I should tell Robb I was falling in love with him. Saying it too soon might scare him but I did not want to say it too late. Uncle Oberyn would tell me to go ahead and throw caution to the wind. But then again he was like that with many decisions he had made in his life and not all of them turned out the way he planned.

"Let us eat. We do not know how long our ride here will remain secret," Robb said smiling as he led me to the blanket. I nodded and joined him on the blanket. He had also packed some of the oranges that we had brought from Dorne. I smiled at the last memory I had of eating oranges.

"This is lovely Robb really," I told him as he handed me half an orange. I smiled. We exchanged small talk as we ate mostly revolving around our childhoods. He was currently finishing a story about when he and Jon decided to be mischievous and cut a strap on Theon's saddle on purpose so when he mounted he fell off right away.

"And how did he take that," I asked him placing the last of the plates in the saddlebag so all the dishes were packed up and all that was on the blanket was us.

"Not too well. We would have gotten away with it too if Sansa had not seen Jon put the knife back in his pocket and told," Robb replied laughing.

"Well younger siblings are there to annoy us about half the time," I said to him.

"Right you are," Robb replied. I looked over at him a grin still on his handsome face being relaxed and enjoying being that way.

"You're different you know," I told him. He looked at me a slight smile still on his face.

"What do you mean," Robb asked.

"In Dorne, we have been told that the Starks are noble and good yet stiff and proper. I am glad you are not that way," I replied.

"And what way am I," Robb asked as he took my hand in his in a loving manner.

"You have a kind heart and a sympathetic soul. You are funny and charming but also noble and good as those of House Stark have been thought of for hundreds of years. You love your family and your friends but I have seen you at times can be fierce like a wolf," I told him.

"Our sigil is the direwolf maybe the Starks are descended from wolves," Robb suggested trying to keep a straight face but failing and we both feel into bouts of laughter.

"And what of me, what had you heard of House Martell" I asked raising myself to rest on my elbows looking over at Robb who was still on his back.

"I heard that you are truly Unbent, Unbowed and Unbroken. I heard that the women are considered some of the strongest and independent in Westeros given more freedoms they have in Dorne," Robb replied.

"And was I all you were told to expect," I asked him. He looked back up at the sky before looking back at me. He shook his head.

"No you were more," Robb replied sitting up and looking down at me. I blushed but could not look away from him. He was everything I had dreamed of my future husband could be and more. He was a kind, decent, honorable man and he was to marry me. I pushed myself up to where we were almost nose-to-nose.

"Robb," I whispered, "I want to tell you something."

"What would you like to tell me," Robb asked. I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but adoration. I knew then that what I was planning to say would be received happily.

"I think I am falling in love with you," I whispered in reply. I knew that it sounded crazy how I could begin to fall for someone so quickly. However, I also knew what Ellaria always told me that 'love is never simple for some it takes time for others it happens quickly'. I knew that I was the latter and I could only hope that unlike my parents the love that I was beginning to have for Robb would grow every day. I looked into his eyes after my declaration and saw them show many emotions from surprise to happy back to adoration.

"Good, because I know that I am falling in love with you," Robb replied before closing the distance between us placing his lips upon mine. At first, the kiss was hesitant. I could not tell if Robb had ever done this before nor did I care. All I cared about was that he was finally kissing me.

Soon all the hesitancy was gone and replaced with a fierce passion. Our lips moved against each other in a passionate dance that would have had me weak at the knees had I been standing. I barely noticed Robb laying me down on my back as our kiss continued. The feel of the blanket at my back caused me to open my mouth in surprise, which gave Robb time to thrust tongue into my mouth. I had only been kissed like that once and it was not a pleasant experience. Robb's kiss however, made me question why I disliked it in the first place. He balanced himself on his forearms to keep himself from putting all his weight on me. My hands went to his hair my fingers enjoying running through his curls as our kiss continued getting more urgent with each passing second.

We separated when air became a necessity but Robb continued placing light kisses on my neck. His left hand left trails of desire in its wake as it traveled from my cheek, down my neck, lightly skimming my breast and along the side of my body stopping at my hip. He stopped kissing my neck long enough to look me in the eye as if silently asking permission for something. I nodded and connected our lips once more. He took my leg and raised it to be next to his hip bringing our lower bodies even closer than they were before. I took his lead and wrapped that leg around his waist. The little tendrils of desire I had felt earlier during our kiss were now coursing through my entire body at a rapid pace radiating from my head to my toes. My hands were beginning to move from his hair to around his back when I heard a voice shout, "Gross."

Robb and I separated looking up to see Arya looking disgusted and Jon looking amused. Robb and I looked at each other our faces looking even more flushed than before. We separated and straightened ourselves before standing up.

"Must have been some picnic," Jon commented.

"Now you are beginning to sound like Theon," I told him as I grabbed the saddlebag while Robb bunched up the blanket placing it in the bag in my hands.

"They haven't sent people to look for us have they," Robb asked.

"No, but the sky is getting darker so we came to get you," Arya replied still looking between Robb and I disgusted.

"Then let us go," I said.

"Very well," Jon said smirking at Robb who punched him in the shoulder and walked ahead.

"Why did you have to kiss my brother," Arya asked disgusted.

"When you like a boy you will understand," I replied as we neared the horses. Jon helped her up behind him as I mounted the horse Robb had saddled for me.

"Then I hope I never like boys that was disgusting," Arya commented. I smiled and shook my head.

"Agreed kissing boys is bad Arya," Jon said.

"Yes, Arya you should never kiss a boy," Robb told her agreeing with Jon.

"Firstly, if she kisses any boys it will not be for a long time. Second, she is more interested in fighting so she may never marry making this conversation pointless. Third, you cannot say she cannot do something if both of you have kissed girls," I told them. Arya started snickering as we rode towards Winterfell. I fell into pace besides Robb.

When we arrived, our respective families, to prepare for the feast tonight, rushed us into the castle. I found my Aunt Ellaria in there already dressed and holding up the dress, she wanted me to wear tonight. She caught one look at my face however, smiled, and gave me that knowing look of her that she always gave to us if she suspected we did something that would not be approved of.

"We only kissed I swear," I told her. She closed the door and turned to me as she and Nicola started to help me prepare for the feast.

"What did it feel like," Ellaria asked.

"Perfect," I told her grinning like an idiot as I disappeared behind the screen to remove the dress I was wearing earlier and putting on a dress of dark orange and gold. I came from behind the partition turning to get them to tie up the laces at the back of the dress. Nicola sat me down to do my hair while Ellaria began to pick out the piece of jewelry she felt best went with the dress. By the time she had decided on one Nicola had finished with my hair. Ellaria clasped the necklace around my neck. I loved the simplicity of the one she had chosen.

"I am going to miss not having you near," I told her. She looked down at me and smiled.

"As I will you," She replied placing a kiss in my hair.

A knock sounded on the door, Nicola went to open it. On the other side was Robb who was dressed in dark breeches a black tunic and a dark brown leather vest.

"I am here to escort you to the feast Princess Elianna," Robb said trying to avoid Ellaria's gaze. He probably thought she would tell my Uncle and he would be without a head in the morning.

"My lord," Ellaria and Nicola said the former leaving the room. I stood to greet Robb with a curtsey, he responded in turn with a bow.

"Excuse me my lord and your highness but I need to see if Agron is having any troubles with Prince Trystane tonight," Nicola said giving us a curtsey before leaving. As she exited Robb put his hands on my cheeks and placed a quick but loving kiss on them. When we separated, we smiled at each other and began walking to the feast.

"This time tomorrow it will be our wedding feast we are walking to," Robb said to me.

"Yes it will be and by then I will either be calling you Robb or husband," I told him. He stopped walking and when I looked at his face, I saw the most content look I had ever seen.

"Then you will be Elianna or wife," Robb stated as we resumed walking. When we reached the feasting hall, Trystane ran over and gave us both hugs.

"Eli tomorrow Robb will be my brother," Trystane said.

"Yes he will and maybe he could help you show me those sword moves he has been teaching you," I told him.

"Will you Robb," Trystane asked looking up at Robb with wide hopeful eyes. I repeated the same look towards Robb who crumbled easily.

"With you two looking at me like that how could I refuse," Robb said with a dramatic air.

"Yay, we did it Eli," Trystane said as he gave me a hug then Robb. He then returned to where he was originally standing by Arya who was talking to Bran. Robb took just turned to look at me in disbelief.

"You taught your little brother that face," Robb asked.

"Of course I did. It was my job as his sister to do so," I replied smiling at him.

"If you teach that to our children they'll be spoiled beyond belief," Robb said. I stood frozen processing Robb's words; he even seemed to catch himself and looked apologetic. He opened his mouth to most likely retract his words.

"For your sanity I will not teach our children the face. Besides I have a feeling Rickon or Bran will do that probably Rickon because he is the youngest," I told him. Robb smiled seemingly happy that I did not seem scared or against us having children. He placed a kiss on my cheek.

"I look forward to it," Robb whispered in my ear. Before I could reply, the doors opened and we were all led inside. The feast passed like any other most drank and ate to excess. Many Northern Lords talked with my Uncle seeing as how they had heard of him but most had never met him. I found myself conversing with Robb, Jon, Theon, Obara and Tyene throughout the feast. Theon and I had a battle of wits going that amused Jon and Robb to no end while Jon, Robb and I loved poking fun at Theon and his attempts to woo the serving girls into his bed. It was then that I realized this would be my life from now on. As I looked around the feasting hall, I realized that I would be more than happy with my life once I married Robb.


	6. Chapter 6: The White Wedding

**Here is this chapter. There is a lemon at the end hopefully it's not too bad but it's my first time writing one. I will be delving into canon soon within the next few chapters. I wanted to establish my characters and their relationships before I began writing canon. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

I was woken the next morning to bodies jumping onto my bed. I opened my eyes to see my cousins, Arya and Trystane on my bed while Sansa, Lady Catelyn, Aunt Ellaria and Nicola stood beside the bed. The latter holding a tray of food for me to eat.

"Good morning all," I said sitting upright and moving to tickle both Trystane and Arya who did not move quick enough to avoid being tickled. My cousins joined in and son we were a laughing mess on my bed.

"Morning Elianna," Ellaria said. Both her and Lady Catelyn were already dressed for the wedding.

"Morning Eli," My cousins, Trystane, Arya and Sansa said.

"Very well you have said your good mornings now go get dressed and eat and when you are finished you may come back," Lady Catelyn said shooing them out of the room. Sansa, the last to leave, closed my door behind her. Nicola placed the tray on the vanity, got my robe from the partition, and handed it to me. I put it on and got out of bed tying it around my waist.

"Eat and Nicola will draw you a bath while Ellaria and I arrange the dress and bride cloak and decide on jewelry for you to wear," Lady Catelyn said. I ate the food on the tray and could not believe that I was to be a married woman before sun down tonight. The thought made me giddy and I continued to eat while watching the two women fuss over jewelry for my wedding day.

Nicola returned with Agron both holding buckets of water. They quickly filled the tub and I got in soon after Nicola placed the two cloths I would need by the tub. I was reminded of how this was the last time I would be bathing in this room. I had packed my trunks last night, which would be moved into Robb's room while the ceremony was taking place. I wonder what he was thinking of right now. Was he thinking of me? Was he nervous or excited?

* * *

The males of House Stark watched in amusement as Robb was walking around trying to get ready nerves having consumed him within seconds of waking that morning. Theon was making suggestive comments. Jon was conversing with Bran and Rickon while Lord Eddard was watching his son pace.

"Can you all give us a second of peace and wait outside for a moment," Lord Stark asked the others.

"We will give you a few moments," Jon replied ushering the others out of the room leaving a father and son alone.

"What has you nervous son," Lord Stark asked. His son continued pacing before stopping to stand by the window in his chambers looking out towards the godswood.

"Everything, whether or not she will arrive, will we stay as happy as we are with each other right now," Robb replied his eyes still focused on the godswood where just yesterday he had shared the most amazing kiss with her and where they both admitted to falling in love with the other. He found himself smiling thinking of the memory. Ned Stark saw his son smile and was happy for Robb.

"Everything will be alright. What does your gut tell you," He asked his son, Robb turned to look at his father.

"To calm down and stop worrying," Robb replied still having a worried look on his face. A look of slight fear and worry lines were on his son's face.

"What else has you worried," Ned Stark asked knowing there was a deeper reason than the ones he previously gave.

"What if I am a bad husband and fail her," Robb replied. Ned chuckled and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Most men have that feeling before they marry. It means you care for the woman about to be your bride. I felt the same way about your mother and my father did before him. She did not have to say yes to the betrothal from what Oberyn said she chose to marry you despite her sister offering instead. She has stayed here in Winterfell when Oberyn with just one word would allow her to run away. There has not been a time when I have seen you two around each other and smiles are not on your faces. If you care for her and behave honorably by her you will not fail," Ned told his son. The worry and fear on Robb's face slowly melted away replaced by confidence and a smile.

"Send them in. I better let Theon get a few more jokes in before the ceremony. I do not need him making those jokes during the feast tonight," Robb told his father. Ned just laughed and opened the door letting the other males in. Ned once again watched as his first-born interacted with his ward and younger siblings the nervousness that had been there earlier gone. He was happy seeing his son excited about his wedding and knew he was gaining a wonderful daughter-in-law if after only knowing each other for a few days she put that bright smile on Robb's face. The good humor lasted for a few more hours before a knock sounded on the door. Robb went to open it to see Oberyn standing on the other side a piece of parchment with the wax seal of House Martell in his hand.

"My brother wanted me to give you this before the ceremony," Oberyn said to Robb holding out the parchment.

"Thank your highness," Robb replied. Oberyn inclined his head and left making his way towards Elianna's room. Robb closed the door and took the knife his father held out to him and opening the letter.

**Robb,**

**Today you will be marrying my daughter, my little princess. I never thought I would part from her so soon nor so far away. When I was thinking of aligning my house with another, House Stark was the one I felt most comfortable aligning with in marriage. Word of the noble nature of the Starks is well known throughout Westeros and I knew no matter which of my daughters decided to go North, I knew they would be protected if not cared for by your family. **

**Elianna, my little princess, accepted this betrothal for two reasons. One was for her house and the other for her sister's freedom to continue to live, as she had been accustomed to her entire life. Despite, these reasons, from what my brother has told me in his ravens, you make her happy. Knowing his daughter is happy is the only comfort a father has when giving her to another man. **

**Through my brother, I am doing that today. My little princess will no longer be just mine. From the minute, she says the vows she will also be yours. For the first time in my life, I will have to share her. She is selfless and kind yet strong and fierce. I have no doubt, that she will stand by you and be the best wife she can be for you. Life with her will never be boring, as she will surprise you in good ways throughout your life as she has done in mine. **

**By making her your wife, she is not only joining your house but you are in many ways joining mine. You will have support and guidance from my house should you need it. Men to fight should you ask for them and another family to care for you should you want them to. Just promise me one thing: love and protect her always. Welcome to my family son we are always here. **

**Doran Martell, Prince of Dorne **

"What is it," Theon asked. Robb smiled and gave the letter to his father who began reading it silently.

"Just some nice words from my good-father," Robb replied smiling. Prince Doran's letter had given him the last bit of confidence he needed to not waste another emotion this day on nerves. Robb looked over to his father and saw a pleased look on his face. Robb Stark looked once more in the mirror. He was ready.

* * *

"You look perfect," Obara said as Sansa nodded in agreement. I looked at myself in the mirror surprised at how elegant and princess-like I looked. My hair was in in an elegant braided bun no one could decide on a necklace so my neck was bare. My white dress with elegant grey stitching, symbolizing the house I was to marry into, was without wrinkles.

"Do I look ready," I asked everyone.

"Not quite yet," I heard my Uncle Oberyn say. He stood in the doorway to my chambers with a small leather pouch in one hand.

"Father does she not look beautiful," Tyene asked her father.

"She does but she is missing something," Oberyn said coming closer to Elianna and opening the pouch. He took out a silver necklace the chain looking like a vine with tiny leaves with small flower every so often and a single solitary diamond, that was not too small or too bui, hung in the middle.

"It is beautiful," I told him. He went behind my back and clasped the necklace.

"It was your Aunt Elia's before she died. Women who married the heir or eldest male of our family were given the necklace as our mother had given it to Elia. Elia, who despite her love for Rhaegar, chose not to wear the necklace on her wedding day. Instead, she made us promise to give the necklace to you her namesake on your wedding day the day you were born," Oberyn said. I brought my fingers to touch the necklace that belonged to a woman I did not remember, who had loved until the very end. I kept the tears at bay but looked around and saw Sansa crying with Obara at the story behind the necklace. I turned back to look at myself smiling.

"Now I am ready," I told them.

"Yes you are dear heart," Ellaria said placing a kiss on my cheek. My cousins and soon to be sisters gave me hugs.

"Welcome to the family," Lady Catelyn said giving me a hug then a kiss on the forehead. Trystane stood by our uncle. He looked sad.

"Trystane would you care to clasp my bride cloak to my shoulders," I asked him. He beamed back at me and nodded vigorously. I stood in front of the vanity stool my back to Trystane who climbed on top of the stool so he could reach my shoulders easily. In the mirror, I saw Ellaria give the cloak to my uncle who then gave it to Trystane. He clasped it on my shoulders and got off the stool to give me a hug.

"We need to start to the godswood. It is time," Lady Catelyn said, "the men and other lords are already there." We left the room my uncle and I were the last to leave, and we left with a wave to Nicola who would move my trunks into Robb's chambers. He took my arm in his and soon we were in the carriage that would take us to the godswood. The others had left in the two carriages that had been waiting for them.

"There is still time to run," Oberyn said a mischievous smile on his face.

"No, this is where I want to be," I replied he told the carriage driver telling him that we were ready. It did not take us long to reach the godswood and when we did my uncle climbed out first. He opened my door and held out his hand to help me exit the carriage. Sansa and Arya were waiting to help me straighten out the cloak and dress before quickly taking their seats. The guests stood as they arrived at their seats and my Uncle smiled at me before we started down the aisle towards Robb.

"Here we go, little one," He whispered to me as passed the first row of guests.

I could not look anywhere but at him. He was so handsome and his eyes were focused on me the entire walk. Any doubts or fears I held melted away like snow in heat as he looked at me. I knew that I was never meant to be anywhere else but here in this moment walking towards this man. When we arrived to Robb we smiled at each other.

"Who brings this woman to be married to this man," The Septon asked.

"Prince Oberyn Martell of Dorne brings this woman," My uncle said removing my bride cloak.

"Please cloak the bride and bring her under your protection," The Septon instructed Robb. He removed the cloak from his shoulders and placed it around mine. His hands lingered on my shoulders for a few seconds after before coming once more to stand by my side. He held out his left arm and I placed my right hand over his left. The Septon came and placed and entwined a white ribbon over mine and Robb's hands.

"In the sight of the Seven I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity," The Septon said. Robb turned his head towards me and we smiled at each other trying to convey our happiness to one another.

"Turn to each other and say the words," The Septon said.

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger, I am hers and she is mine from this day till the end of my days," Robb said.

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger, I am his and he is mine from this day till the end of my days," I said our words at the same time finishing together.

"In the sight of the seven I proclaim these two souls husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," The Septon said. Robb, wasting no time, placed his lips upon mine in a searing and soulful kiss similar to the one we shared in this same spot yesterday. Cheers rang out from all the guests. He placed his hands on my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck bringing us even closer together. The kiss lasted a little longer than appropriate but when we pulled away and saw the smile we shared we had no care for what was proper.

"My Husband," I whispered to him. Robb grinned.

"My Wife," Robb replied placing a chaste kiss on my lips before turning us to the crowd raising our joined hands in the air. Another cheer even louder than before rang out amongst the guests. Robb led me back down the aisle and to the waiting carriage. Once we were safely inside our lips found each other once more in a loving dance. Never separating for more than a quick breath until more air became necessary and even then, Robb kept me tucked into his side.

"We are married," I told him looking up at him in complete happiness.

"Yes we are. I was nervous about you coming at all this morning," Robb told me.

"You looked confident when I arrived and if it makes you feel better I was nervous as well," I said to him.

"My father and yours calmed me down," Robb replied. I removed myself from his arms staring right into his eyes. They only held truth but how had my father calmed him. He was in Dorne and we were in Winterfell.

"How," I asked him.

"He sent a raven to your uncle containing a letter for me to read before the ceremony," Robb replied.

"What did it say," I asked.

"He was kind and expressed his love for you and his desire for me to make you happy. He also welcomed me into your family," Robb replied.

"I would love for one day you and my father met," I told him leaning my head on his shoulder.

"One day we will travel to Dorne and I will meet your father. We will swim in the pools at the Water Gardens and ride our horses across the sands," Robb said promising me.

"One day," I repeated kissing him on the lips, pulling away before it got too passionate knowing we were so close to Winterfell. When we arrived Robb and I were taken to a room next to the feasting hall where our wedding feast would take place. Our families joined us there as the other guests entered the hall. Soon we were entering the hall, leading our families inside. We were led to the chairs in the middle of the high table on the raised dais where Lord Stark and my uncle had sat on our first night here. Robb pulled out my chair for me and waited for me to sit before sitting himself. Our families were soon seated beside us. Servants came around pouring wine into cups. My Uncle Oberyn stood commanding the attention of the entire room.

"Today was a special day. For today we all witnessed the marriage of my niece Princess Elianna of Dorne to Lord Robb Stark of Winterfell. My brother wanted to thank not only the Starks but also the North for the hospitality and kindness they have shown our family since our arrival. I stand by what I said at the first feast we had upon our arrival. If Dorne was to align with anyone through marriage there is no house more noble or honorable than House Stark. The Starks not only gained a treasured daughter now wife but we Martells gained an honorable son and nephew. May the gods old and of the Seven care and keep you both. To Robb and Elianna," My uncle said taking a sip from his cup everyone in the hall following suit. Lord Stark stood next.

"My thanks for your kind words Prince Oberyn. My family welcomes your niece Elianna with great happiness. I just wish to say that like House Martell I am proud to welcome Elianna into my family and wish her and Robb every happiness in the world. May your lives and your marriage be long and happy," Lord Stark raising his glass before taking a sip. Food and more wine was served as the lords came to the high table to congratulate us before they became too drunk to remember what they were even here for.

"Are you happy," Robb asked looking towards me.

"Incandescently happy and you," I asked feeding him a blackberry from my plate. He ate it before taking my hand, placing a kiss upon it and smiling at me.

"I am," Robb replied. We held hands as we finished our food watching in amusement and talking with our families and any lord who came to the table to speak to us. Music began to play as Robb stood up and offered me his hand.

"Would my wife like to dance," Robb asked.

"Yes she would husband," I replied taking his hand as he led me to the dance floor. We were joined by others and a lively northern tune began to play. We danced not caring about anyone else and by the time the song ended his mother wanted to dance and his father asked me. I had danced with my uncle, Trystane, Jon, Theon, Bran, Lord Umber and Robb's Uncle Edmure and I was wanting to stop but my eyes found Rickon who was looking sad. I made my way over to him kneeling in front of him so we were eye to eye.

"Rickon what is wrong," I asked him.

"Everyone but me has been asked to dance with someone," He replied.

"Would you like to dance with me, I have been saving the last dance for you," I told him. He smiled took my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor. He did not know many of the steps but we made our own not caring what anyone else thought. When the song was finished, he gave me a big hug before running over to his mother who smiled at me and mouthed the words thank you. I returned to my seat besides Robb who was looking at me with complete adoration.

"I was wondering when you would return to me," Robb said a joking tone in his voice.

"I will always return to you," I replied placing a chaste kiss on his lips. He leaned in placing his lips by my ear.

"Do you wish to retire," Robb asked me. I nodded.

"Yes, especially before any of the lords get drunk to suggest a bedding ceremony. I fear for their safety with my Uncle around," I whispered in response. Robb chuckled before we both stood together.

"My wife and I thank you all for being here to help us celebrate our marriage. We leave you to drink and feast to your heart's content," Robb said as cheers rang out. Some lewd comments were made but Robb and I ignored them as we left the hall. Instead of turning left as I normally would to go to my chambers we were turning to the right. The walk was spent in silence even as Robb opened the door to his chambers and led us inside. I went over to the vanity and unclasped the necklace placing it carefully on the wood surface. I looked to Robb who was staring at me as I started to remove the pins from my hair letting it fall from its once elegant braided bun to curls falling down to the middle of my back.

"Robb would you mind untying the dress," I asked moving my hair to the side. He took a second before I heard him walk towards me. I felt his lips on my neck and a shiver ran through me before his fingers began untying the dress. With each lace he pulled he let his fingers linger on the skin that was exposed and even when my slip started to be seen I felt his hot fingers through the fabric. Once the dress was in a pool at my feet I stepped out of it and turned towards Robb who was looking at me with desire in his eyes. Without speaking, I brought my hands to string on his doublet. Before I could start undoing them Robb took my hands in his.

"We do not have to consummate the marriage until you are ready," Robb whispered his voice heavy with passion. In that moment, I knew I loved him. He cared about me enough to forgo what most men looked forward to in a wedding for my comfort. It did not matter that he was aching to consummate the marriage; he cared about me enough to not move forward unless I was ready.

"I love you Robb. I never want another man to touch or kiss me but you," I told him. His eyes shone in love and lust as he stared at me.

"I love you Elianna," Robb declared as our lips met in a frenzy our tongues tangling while my fingers worked to remove Robb of his doublet and shirt. He placed his hands upon my waist as our kiss turned from frenzied to scorching passion. Once I got him free of his doublet, he pulled his shirt quickly over his head and threw it to the ground. Our eyes met in a haze of love our breathing labored with our desire for each other. Our lips connected once more I placed my hands in his curls wanting him closer to me. He worked to pull my slip down our lips separated for a second as he got it off my shoulders and he pushed it down until it feel to the floor.

He wrapped his arms around my now bare waist pulling us closer together our bare chests meeting for the first time. I felt the hard planes of his chest against my skin and that little ball of desire that was pulsing in my core erupted into a blazing inferno that radiated from my head to me toes. I needed this just as much as he did. His fingers wound themselves in my hair and I wrapped my arms around his neck wanting him closer. I needed him to be touching me everywhere. Robb walked us to the bed our lips and bodies never separating until we fell onto the bed a tangle of limbs. We smiled at each other before moving into the middle of the bed resuming our kiss as he positioned himself over me. His lips left mine and I whimpered in protest but as his lips trailed my neck, kissing and sucking, I could not care less.

"Robb please," I pleaded tangling my hands in his hair. I felt him smile into my neck as his hand trailed the side of my body skimming my breast, over my hip before coming to rest at the entrance to my sex. He stopped kissing me and our eyes connected. For a moment, I thought he was going to stop but I threw my head back in pleasure as his thumb began to circle the nub at the top of my sex. Robb connected our lips once more and his thumb circled faster and faster.

"Oh god Robb," I cried out as I felt myself loose myself in the pleasure my husband gave me. His hand left my sex and stayed on my hip.

"Are you sure," Robb asked his voice laced with need. I could feel his own desire ready to burst from his breeches.

"Yes, please I need you inside me," I told him as my hands went down to untie the laces on his breeches. When they were undone he sat up enough to push them over his butt and I used my feet to push them off his legs. Both of our bodies were bare and as his lips joined mine in a loving kiss, as my legs opened to accommodate him, before separating his eyes boring into mine conveying every ounce of love and passion he had for me.

"I love you and I don't want to hurt you," Robb said to me his voice laced with desire.

"You won't," I told him pressing his lips to mine. I could feel his hardness probing me before finding where we would join and pushing inside seating himself to the hilt. Due to his ministrations before it was not as painful as it could have been. When he broke my maidenhead, I tensed and a tear escaped my eyes. It hurt but not too much. Robb kissed the tear away.

"Tell me when," He whispered as he began to kiss me everywhere he could reach. I waited a minute before moving my hips a little to see if it hurt. I heard Robb's sharp intake of breath at my movement and smiled. Being connected with him, in this way, was more than I could have ever dreamed. I had never felt so right in my entire life. As the pain disappeared the deep need and desire for my husband returned in full force. I needed him to make love to me and now.

"Make love to me Robb," I moaned into his ear. Our lips connected and Robb began to thrust in and out. Moans and groans began leaving both of us in rapid succession. Needing to be closer I wrapped my legs around his hips and he hit a spot deeper inside of me that made my toes curl. I wrapped my arms around his neck, wanting him to thrust harder and faster, and he seemed to know what I needed as he began thrusting faster and faster. Sweat began to form between us as our love making continued becoming faster and more needy than before. Our lips separated and I began to moan without a care. This was quickly becoming too much pleasure I felt myself balancing off a cliff yet not falling. Before I could fall Robb gripped my hip giving a harder thrust than ever before and I felt my world explode the pleasure I had felt the first time he made me come was nothing compared to his whirlwind of pleasure.

"Robb," I cried out as my pleasure continued to radiate in my body. He thrust himself inside my body once more before releasing himself inside me. He collapsed to the side of me so he would not crush me with his body. He pulled me so I was flush against his body, wrapping his arm around my waist, placing a loving and tender kiss on my lips.

"I love you Elianna," Robb said to me.

"And I love you," I told him smiling and kissing him once more before laying my head on his should and my hand over his heart. The hand that was not wrapped around my waist held my hand that was over his heart. We made love several times that night before falling asleep content in each other's arms. In fact, I could not ever remember feeling as content, loved and happy as I was lying in my husband's arms.


	7. Chapter 7: Thoughts

**First off, I apologize for not updating the past few days this chapter is not my best and is a pure filler. I will be getting into canon within three or four chapters possibly less depending on how the story flows with the idea I am currently developing. Please hang in with me this is not my best chapter and I promise they will get back to the quality of the first few chapters in the next one. **

* * *

Robb awoke the next morning to see his beautiful wife curled up to his side her head resting on his chest. The furs were twisted all around them due to their activities last night. Robb thought Theon had been joking about how amazing those types of activities were, and though he would never admit it to his face Theon was right. However, he would be willing to wager that Theon had never made love or felt anything close to what Robb felt the previous night.

He felt Elianna shift before she opened her eyes and looked at him. She looked so beautiful and happy that Robb wanted to start every day similar to this one. She smiled and he leaned down to place a kiss on her lips.

"Husband," Elianna said. Robb did not think he would ever get tired of hearing her say that.

"Wife," He replied leaning down to kiss her again and moving their bodies so his body covered hers. He settled between her thighs. She wrapped her arms around his neck while stopping their kiss.

"Good morning," She whispered about to resume their kiss when a knock sounded on the door. Robb dropped his head in annoyance.

* * *

I knew Robb was frustrated but if someone was knocking on the door it had to be for a good reason.

"Who is it," I called out. I felt Robb mumble 'if it is Theon I will kill him'. I just laughed.

"It is Nicola my lady. I brought some water for a bath and some food and wine to keep you and Lord Robb full until the evening feast," Nicola said. I looked to Robb who pressed a kiss to my lips and got off the bed, grabbing his robe and putting it on before opening the door.

"Sorry my lady, my lord but I thought that this would give you more alone time before coming out and talking with everyone," Nicola apologized placing the buckets in the washroom connected to our chambers. She put the bag of food and wine on the vanity.

"Thank you Nicola that was very kind, Lord Robb and I appreciate the gesture," I told her looking over at Robb who was looking only slightly annoyed but appreciative. Nicola dipped into a curtsy before leaving the room closing the door behind her. Robb locked it once more before turning to me. I moved to grab my robe as well but became suddenly aware of the soreness between my thighs. Robb seemed to notice my discomfort and rushed towards me.

"Are you alright," Robb asked worriedly taking my hands in his. I nodded.

"Nothing a warm bath cannot fix my love. I am merely sore from your attentions last night," I replied. I looked to my husband who had the biggest grin on his face.

"Wore you out did I," Robb asked jokingly.

"Just please help me to the bath," I asked in reply. He nodded and helped me stand. Once I was upright, he captured my lips in a sweet kiss.

"Let me fill the bath and we can enjoy the water together, wife," Robb replied before leaving to go fill the bath. I made my way to the washroom only feeling the uncomfortable twinges a few times. I watched as he poured the buckets the muscles in his back rippling in the movement. I am the luckiest woman alive in Westeros and Essos combined. My husband is attractive and caring as well as noble what woman would not want him, and he was mine. When he turned catching me staring at him he smirked. I blushed and looked away.

"Admiring the view," Robb asked taking me in his arms.

"I was just thinking," I replied.

"About what," Robb asked.

"How I am the luckiest woman in Westeros and Essos to have you as my husband," I told him throwing him my robe and getting in the water allowing the warm water to soothe my aching muscles from last night's activities. Robb removed my robe from his face and eyed me with a wolfish grin. He took off his own robe and I moved forward so he could get in behind me. I relished in the feel of my husband's strong form behind me. It made me feel protected and cherished even more so when he wrapped me in his arms.

I wished everyday of our lives could be this way, calm and easy. There is no troubles just peace and it felt wonderful but if the Stark words are correct then winter is coming. That thought alone terrified me. I had only ever known the summer the idea of winter and what that meant terrified me. Would Robb and our families be able to withstand the winter that could be coming?

"What has you thinking so hard my love," Robb asked.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself about now," I replied fully leaning back into him.

"Please tell me," Robb asked. He was not pleading or forceful just concerned.

"I'm worried about the winter. We both have only ever known summer what if we cannot withstand the winter," I asked him. Robb sighed and pulled me closer to him.

"We are Starks and we are Martells. What are our words," Robb asked knowingly.

"Unbent, Unbowed, Unbroken and Winter is Coming," I replied smiling.

"Exactly, we will survive as long as we are united nothing will harm us or our families," Robb said.

"What if we have children will we be able to protect them," I asked. We had only mentioned children once before in passing and even then we had not discussed having them or when we wanted them. As the future lord and lady of Winterfell it was expected of us but there were ways of putting off children until we were ready.

"If there are strong willed like their mother they will be fine," Robb said with a chuckle.

"Well if they are as stubborn as their father we might be the ones who need protecting," I told him smiling while imagining little children with my black hair and his blue eyes running around Winterfell. Children with his auburn curls and my green eyes practicing archery in the training yard with their father as I watched. It was a nice picture to imagine one day having children with Robb.

"You will always have my protection," Robb told me confidence and utter surety in his voice.

"As you will always have mine," I replied leaning back to place a kiss on his cheek. We stayed in the bath until we were both clean and the water turned cold before getting out. Robb laid out furs on the floor in front of the fire as we sat me in my slip and he in his breeches and shirt, eating the wine and food Nicola had brought us.

We laid on the furs content to be just the two of us together. Jokes and stories were exchanged as we enjoyed the heat of the fire and the warmth of the furs. It was a wonderful moment and I wished for it to never end.

"Do you want children Robb," I asked him looking at him from where I was lying on his chest. He looked at me.

"One day we will when the gods feel it is right to bless us with a child," Robb replied.

"What if we are not ready," I asked him.

"Things happen when they are meant to happen just as I was meant to marry you, when we have children it will be when we are meant to have them," Robb replied running his left hand through my hair.

"I see a boy with my hair and your eyes or a girl with your hair and my eyes," I said trying to sound similar to a mystic that my father used to tell stories about to me and my siblings. After our mother left our father would gather all of us children together and tell us stories of places far away and there was never a story he told over and over again the same way. Each time he told a story there was always something different. All of us children looked forward to those times at night with our father. However, as we grew up and the gout started to truly affect him the stories happened rarely until eventually he stopped telling them.

"Perhaps a two or three of each," Robb said a handsome smile taking over his face.

"Getting greedy for children we do not even have yet, next you will be telling me you want eight similar to my uncle," I told him tracing his face with my finger.

"Four of each that I can see. Girls who look like their mother," Robb said.

"And boys who look like their father," I finished for him. We smiled and I planted a kiss on his lips. With a wolfish grin upon his face, Robb flipped us over so I was lying on my back with him hot and hard between my thighs.

"How about we start practicing for these eight children of ours," Robb said looking loving and possessive at me.

"Well they do say practice makes perfect," I replied grabbing his face between my hands and kissing him passionately. Our lovemaking was rougher and needier than ever before. The uncomfortable feeling I had between my thighs earlier had become a dull twinge that was non-existent due to the overwhelming pleasure Robb was giving me. Almost an hour later we finished moaning each other's names collapsing in a tangle of limbs and sweat. Our breathing was labored and we just looked at each other and smiled.

"We should be getting dressed we are to be expected at the evening feast soon," I told him.

"Very well wife, back to the outside world," Robb replied stealing a kiss before helping me up so we could dress. By the time Nicola came to knock on the door to inform us that our presence would be needed soon in the feasting hall, Robb was tying the laces on the back of my dress.

"Come in," I called to her. She came in going into a curtsy before getting out my brush and pins to do my hair. While Robb could help me dress, I had a feeling he would end up making my hair look like a haystack if he tried.

"I like your hair down," Robb whispered into my neck before placing a chaste kiss and going into the washroom to finish dressing. I sat before the vanity seeing Nicola smile knowingly before starting to work on my hair.

"How would you like your hair tonight my lady," Nicola asked.

"Well my husband wants it down so how about the same style it was in on my first night here," I told her. She nodded and began working on my hair. By the time she put the last pin in Robb exited the washroom in a pair of dark brown breeches with a white shirt and a black doublet. I found myself wishing I could just rip it off him; I shook my head and stood wishing for the feast to be over with soon so my husband and I could enjoy our time together for I feared winter was coming sooner than we hoped.

"All ready my lady," Nicola said standing back admiring the work she did on my hair.

"Thank you Nicola and thank you for earlier," I told her.

"Yes it was much appreciated," Robb stated coming to stand beside me.

"It is my pleasure my lord, my lady," Nicola said inclining her head and leaving the room.

"Shall we make an appearance," I asked.

"We should," Robb replied.

"Just think the quicker we get there the quicker we can leave. No one would tell us not to leave early since we are newly married," I whispered to him as I left the room to walk to the feasting hall. Robb joined me moments later taking my arm in his as we made our way to the feasting hall. The other lords who had come to the wedding had left, leaving just my family and Robb's in Winterfell. Upon our arrival, my brother, who ran at us, awkwardly trying to hug both Robb and I at the same time, greeted us. We both hugged him, said our greetings to the elder members of our family and sat down in our usual spots in between my cousins and across from Jon and Theon.

"So finally you two grace us with your presence," Theon teases taking a large swig from his cup, which by the smell emanating from him was ale.

"Theon," Robb said in warning.

"Oh come on Robb judging by the smiles you both wore entering the hall you had a good night last night," Theon drawled taking another swig.

"Come on Theon wait until they are married for a few days before teasing them," Jon said.

"Me wait no. So tell me Elianna did our Robb here please you well," Theon asked earning a punch from Jon as Robb stood glaring at his friend.

"Do not talk to her or about her like that," Robb growled. This drew the attention of the table who watched Robb glaring at his friend.

"My love, sit down please. You know how Theon is he did not mean anything by his words he is just being himself," I said taking his hand in mine and rubbing circles with my thumb. Robb was breathing heavily still glaring but after a few minutes sat down keeping our hands together and interlocking our fingers.

"Sounds like Greyjoy got too big for his britches, the wolf has won this round," My uncle said from the table on the dais. Theon glared at my uncle who returned the look before both broke out into laughter and took a drink from their cups.

"For your information, you please me very well," I whispered to Robb who choked on his ale before turning to look at me his cheeks slightly red. As food began to be placed in front of us, Robb leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"You please me greatly as well wife," Robb whispered. I smiled and continued to eat my food waiting for the right time for Robb and I to make our exit. We got stares and whispers as we left shortly after finishing our food but no one said anything. Theon started to but Jon stomped hard on his foot. So instead of a taunt or jest exiting his mouth it was a curse echoing his pain. Robb and I spent the night enjoying each other knowing tomorrow that we would have to resume our lives in Winterfell and away from the warm and loving sanctuary, which was our chambers.

* * *

Shortly after breaking our fast the next morning, we were swept away by our families. I sat with Arya in the training yard doing our sewing while we watched the men train. Jon was currently training Bran with swords while Robb was helping my brother with his archery.

"Your uncle says I am improving and show great promise," Arya said to me.

"He is a very good teacher my uncle. He taught me and my sister once the gout began to affect my father," I told her as I continued work on the blanket I had begun stitching for Rickon who once he saw the one I made for Trystane wanted one but in the Stark colors and sigil of course. He was currently sitting on a bench that sat next to where the training swords were kept.

"You know how to fight," Arya asked incredulously.

"Of course I can. Women in Dorne have more freedoms than anywhere in Westeros it was not uncommon for them to learn how to sword fight, shoot a bow or throw knives. I will admit it was not a common practice but women had the opportunity to learn. Given that women can also inherit in Dorne my father saw fit to find someone, in my family's case it was my Uncle, to teach all of his children," I told her as I finished sewing the last corner and could finally get to work on the direwolf.

"I wish I had been born in Dorne or at least lived there," Arya grumbled.

"Maybe once day you will. Nobles are fostered out to other noble houses all the time. Maybe once you are a little bit older you, with a little convincing, can get your father to agree to foster you out to my family in Dorne," I said to her.

"Would you help me convince him," Arya asked.

"I will when it comes time to approach the issue," I replied. I saw Robb trying to correct Trystane's form with the bow as Theon came sauntering over claiming to be the best archer in Winterfell. Trystane was having none of it though; he never really warmed to Theon like he did any of the Starks and Jon. I knew my cousins were with Septa Mordane and Sansa sewing in the tower and my Uncle and Ellaria were in the hot springs somewhere enjoying a few moments of peace from their children.

"Watch this," I said to Arya as I placed my sewing on the bench and took a bow that Jon had put down a few feet away when he began to practice with Bran.

"Let me get you an arrow," Arya said putting her sewing down and being stealthy as she stole an arrow from the barrel. We moved to where we were far enough away, from the group where they could not hear us move, but close enough to where I knew I could hit the target. I positioned myself to be in line with the target waiting for Theon to shoot. When he did he hit the middle and began boasting to my brother.

"He hit dead center," Arya whispered.

"He will not be dead center in a minute," I told her as I notched the arrow and waited for Theon to move slightly out of the way so I could fire. Once he did, I aimed the arrow and released feeling immense satisfaction when I heard Theon's arrow splinter in two and the thwack of my arrow hitting the target.

This caused the boys to look around trying to find the source and disbelief spread across their features when they saw Arya and I behind them, with the bow in my hand. I gave them a curtsy and smiled as Arya began clapping.

"That is how you shoot an arrow," I told Theon as Arya and I walked towards them placing the bow in a pile next to the arrow barrel. Theon still stood there stunned however, Trystane was smiling and Robb was looking surprised yet proud.

"I believe my sister just beat you," Trystane told Theon, who glared at him.

"That was luck, let's have another go," Theon suggested.

"Are you sure your ego could survive," I asked him.

"One of your surprises wife," Robb asked trying not to laugh at his friend's predicament.

"One of many my love," I told him placing a kiss on his lips which earned groans from both Arya and Trystane, "Told you I would get along with Arya." Robb chuckled and drew me into his arms.

"Very well you were right, now make me proud and beat Theon again," Robb whispered in my ear. I smiled before turning to Theon.

"You're on," I told him taking the bow and an arrow and returning to the spot Arya and I stood when I split Theon's arrow. Both Robb and Trystane stood off to the side to watch us. Arya however rejoined my side perching herself on the short fence in front of me.

"You ready to lose," Theon taunted.

"I am a Stark and we do not lose," I retorted noticing Jon and Bran had stopped to see what we were doing.

"Go Elianna," Bran called out. I smiled at him and inclined my head to Theon for him to start. Theon took position and fired the arrow once again hitting the center.

"Your turn," Theon stated as he moved to stand by Robb. I saw the two exchange words, which led to Theon punching Robb in the shoulder who just laughed. I took aim similar to before and released the arrow hearing the splitting of wood and the thwack of the arrow hitting the center.

"Do I need to demonstrate a third time how to hit the middle," I said to him earning laughs from Jon, Bran, Arya, Trystane and Robb.

"One day I will beat you," Theon proclaimed.

"When that day comes I will be waiting," I told him placing the bow back where it belongs.

"Elianna can you stay and watch me practice," Trystane asked.

"Of course little prince," I replied kissing the top of his head and going back to where I was sitting before taking up to sewing Rickon's blanket. As I watched my brother practice with my husband it became clear to me for the first time in days. This was the last time I would be seeing him like this. Who knows when I will see him or any of my family next? Will I see Trystane become a man? Will I ever see Arianne again? Will I see my father before he dies? I focused my eyes on Trystane not bothering with the blanket anymore. I just watched my little brother be trained by my husband soaking in every moment I could, knowing it could possibly be the last for a long time.

When the feast came and it was time for my brother to head to bed, I volunteered to take him ignoring my husband's questioning and confused gaze. Trystane smiled when I woke him from where he had fallen asleep on the table and put his hand in mine as we walked to his room.

Agron saw me enter with him and understood retreating to his own chambers in the servants quarters. I waited for Trystane to get into his sleepwear before tucking him into his bed.

"Elianna can I ask you something," Trystane asked.

"Of course you can," I replied as I sat beside him.

"This is the last time you are going to tuck me in and say goodnight isn't it," Trystane asked fiddling with his blanket not looking at me.

"For a while yes, by the time I see you again you won't want me to tuck you in saying you are too old for such things," I replied smiling down at my little brother and trying not to show how sad I was.

"Can you stay here until I fall asleep," Trystane asked.

"Sure," I replied. I got comfortable and waited for his breathing to even out. When it did I lingered for a moment knowing it would be the last and kissed his forehead before heading for the door. When I reached it, I turned to look at my little brother who looked so peaceful.

"Goodnight little prince," I whispered closing the door behind me. I felt some tears slide down my cheeks before I made my way to the chambers I shared with Robb not wanting to return to the feast. How could I have been so involved in my feelings for Robb that I allowed myself to forget that I would soon be far away from the family I had grown up with? Maybe that was why; I had been around my family for so long that maybe I did not want to face being without them for the first time in my life. When I entered the chambers, I undid my hair and slipped out of my dress not caring where it went and slipping under the furs praying to the gods that my tears would be gone by the time Robb arrived to come to bed. I heard the door open and close a few minutes later and hastily wiped at my tears.

"Elianna are you alright," I heard Robb ask from behind me. I did not want to talk about this. I just wanted to be selfish and childish and cry about my family leaving. I had never thought of my marrying Robb in that light before and part of me hated myself for thinking of my marriage that way. I loved Robb and I knew that and I felt childish for crying about my family leaving but I did not want to appear weak to him. Sure, I knew he would be caring and understanding but I just wanted to stay strong and not show him that I was crying.

I heard the rustling of fabric and the furs being pulled back so Robb could get under them. When his arms wrapped around me and the safe and loved feeling I always got being in his arms returned, I felt my tears fall silently. Robb, bless him, just held me close and said nothing letting me cry in peace with him holding me.


	8. Chapter 8: Opening Up

**Here is this chapter. I explore more of Elianna's character and hopefully it flows well. C****onstructive criticism and reviews are always appreciated. T**hanks and I hope you enjoy the chapter. 

* * *

**Elianna,**

**I hope you are doing well in Winterfell and enjoying being married. From what Uncle has said your husband is handsome and you two could never keep your eyes off each other. I am only slightly offended that I did not receive a letter until after Uncle left but if you are happy then as your older sister, I will let it go. So how is married life treating you, if your husband is as handsome as our cousins say he is I might have to find me a northern husband for myself. I miss you sister and cannot wait to visit.**

**Your Sister,**

**Arianne**

I smiled as I re-read her letter and it was honestly a grace from the gods after my family had left and returned home to receive a letter from her. Saying goodbye to them was hard but Robb helped me through it and that made me feel strong despite my tears.

_I stood beside Robb as my family were saying their goodbyes. My cousins were first each of them enveloped me in a hug. _

"_We will miss you," Obara and Tyene said holding me tight. _

"_I will miss you both as well. Give my love to the others," I told them as we separated. _

"_We will," Obara promised as they entered the carriage that would take them to White Harbor. Ellaria came towards me and my eyes began to water. She looked about to cry herself but gave me a hug and held on tight. I returned the gesture as we both shed silent tears. _

"_You will do well here but never forget where we are if you need us," Ellaria said pulling away and placing her hands on my cheeks._

"_I won't Aunt," I told her as she nodded kissed my forehead and went to say goodbye to Robb who treated her well kissing her hand and accepting her hug. _

_I felt someone tug on my dress and looked down to see Trystane with tears in his eyes. I pulled him into a hug as his arms wrapped around my waist. _

"_I don't want you to stay here I want you to come home," Trystane said through his tears. _

"_I know little prince, but my place is here. I promise to write you and Robb and I will try to visit," I told him. _

"_I will write as well and will ask father if I can visit," Trystane replied. _

"_You have to promise me something Trystane," I said kneeling down to his level. _

"_What," He asked rubbing his eyes. _

"_Promise me you will help Father and Arianne they will need you. I need you to be strong for them alright," I told him. He nodded and gave me a hug. _

"_I promise Eli," Trystane said. _

"_I'll miss you little prince," I told him kissing the top of his head. _

"_I'll miss you Eli," Trystane said gripping me tighter for a second before letting go and stepping away from me a watery smile on his face before he went to embrace Robb and say goodbye. My uncle stood before me. I gave him a curtsy before embracing him. He put his arms around me in a hug. _

"_Remember who you are. You are and will always be a Martell and a Stark. Know your own strengths and use them to defend those that would hurt those you love," He whispered in my ear. _

"_I will uncle," I told him. _

"_We will always be there for you. As you Starks say, Winter is Coming," Oberyn said. _

"_Of course Uncle. I love you and I will miss you," I told him. _

"_I will love and miss you little one," Oberyn said kissing my forehead and giving me a quick hug before moving to Robb who he chatted with good-naturedly and ended up shaking hands with. I did not catch what he whispered to Robb but Robb nodded and drew me to his side. I smiled and waved as my family left Winterfell and Robb stood with me until we could no longer see anyone or thing belonging to the traveling party. _

"What has made my wife smile so," I heard Robb ask. I put down the letter and looked towards the door. He was sweating and was dressed for sparring most likely with Jon as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Just a raven from Arianne apparently since you are handsome she wants a northerner for her husband as well," I replied tilting my head up as he pressed a kiss to my lips. When we pulled apart he had a cheeky smile on his face.

"I cannot speak for all northerners but if women in Dorne are similar to you then we need to marry between the two regions more often," Robb said.

"Well husband you are sweaty and in need of a bath, I asked Nicola to bring up some water as I saw you men finish your sparring so go wash up," I told him standing up and placing the letter in a box that sat on the desk.

"Sweaty am I," Robb asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Do not even think about it Robb," I said running to the opposite side of the room trying to create distance between us before I could climb over the bed and out the door, he grabbed my waist and flung me on the bed quickly covering my body with his.

"Do not think about what," Robb asked quirking an eyebrow at me. We both started laughing at the other however, the laughing soon turned to a moan when in his laughter Robb rolled his hips against my center. He stared at me before bringing his lips down to mine. The kiss was scorching fire that spread throughout my body. Hands started pulling at laces as we tried to get close to one another.

"Did you close the door," I asked him my voice heavy with desire. Robb looked up before kissing me once more. I took that as a yes and let passion rule. We finally made it to the bath, which had cooled significantly, but we did not care. As we lay in our bed just enjoying the time together I did not want to leave.

"I know I have thanked you a lot over these past few weeks but thank you for everything," I told him as I traced patterns on his muscular chest.

"I will always be here for you," Robb replied. I placed a kiss on his chest and snuggled into the warmth that was my husband and the furs on our bed falling asleep within seconds.

* * *

I felt kisses being placed on my shoulder and tried to ignore them and remain asleep. I have been more involved with the running of Winterfell hoping to take some of the pressure and stress off Catelyn. It was working and Catelyn was able to spend more time with Rickon whose name day we were to celebrate tonight. It was not as big as a wedding for one of the Stark children but the Tullys came and the village would be feasting and dancing in honor of Rickon. I had finished his blanket making it more elaborate than the one I made for Trystane. Robb and I had also purchased new boots for him to wear once winter truly came.

"I just want to sleep," I mumbled pulling the furs up to my shoulders trying to go back to dreamland.

"Elianna we have to be at the feast soon," Robb's voice said breaking through my determination to go back to dreamland. I shot out of bed and found the dress I had laid out for tonight hanging on the partition. I pulled on my slip quickly and the dress soon after.

"Robb can you lace my dress up," I asked him. He laughed but came and began to tie up my laces. As he got to the top, he tied them really tight.

"Ow, Robb careful I think you tied them too tight," I told him.

"I tied the laces the same way. I think you are stressed over the feast for Rickon," Robb replied.

"Of course I am this is the first feast I have organized at Winterfell and it has to be perfect," I told him as I braided my hair looking in the mirror.

"Why not have Nicola do your hair," Robb asked.

"Nicola is currently taking care of Lady Catelyn so she does not worry over anything tonight or stress," I replied finishing the braid and slipping on my boots and going out the door.

"We have time before the feast," Robb called.

"No I have to meet with Maester Luwin to go over everything to make sure it is perfect," I replied before walking as fast as I could towards the feasting hall. I found Ned and Catelyn in there with Luwin.

"Sorry I fell asleep," I said entering the hall.

"Oh no worries Elianna everything is almost ready," Catelyn replied.

"Well then let me and Maester Luwin finish and you two spend time with Rickon," I suggested. Catelyn looked to protest for a moment but one look from Ned had her smiling and giving me a kiss on the cheek whispering a thank you in my ear.

"Thank you for organizing and planning this Elianna it is nice not to see her stress," Ned said leaving the hall following his wife. I turned to Luwin who looked worried but did not say anything.

"So is all the food prepared and ready to serve tonight," I asked.

"Yes, my lady and the cooks are putting the finishing touches on the meats and the big lemon cake your Father sent for Rickon is currently being chilled and ready to serve later tonight," Luwin replied.

"Very well and all the guests have arrived and are in their prepared accommodations," I asked.

"Yes, Lord Hoster thanks you for the kindness you have showed him in giving him the softest of the guest beds for his back," Luwin again replied.

"Good I am glad he likes it and I hope he was able to nap enough to be in good spirits tonight," I said.

"He should be Lady Catelyn woke him just before she arrived in the hall," Luwin told me.

"I wish I had not slept in so. There is much to be done," I said to him pulling at the collar of my dress. Robb claimed he tried it no tighter than normal but I was becoming very uncomfortable in how tight he had tied the dress.

"If you do not mind may I say something," Luwin asked.

"Sure," I replied giving up on loosening my dress without being inappropriate.

"I think you are overwhelming yourself," Luwin said.

"I have planned and organized feasts similar to this before this is not a problem," I told him. He looked thoughtful for a minute before speaking.

"I have been watching you. The past few weeks you have been tired, uncomfortable in your dresses are beginning to favor meat compared to the Dornish fruits you favored the first few weeks. This is not overly noticeable but is it possible you are," Luwin began to suggest before I raised my hand to stop him from talking.

"No, it cannot be that. I am just tired," I told him.

"But my lady it is possible unless you are drinking moon tea, which I am sure you are not," Luwin said.

"No I am not drinking that but it cannot be that either," I told him as I watched the servants hang garlands and set tables.

"Why," Luwin asked looking concerned. I sighed and ran my hand over my face in frustration. I looked to the old kindly master who looked at me with worry and confusion.

"Because I do not want to believe it," I told him, "Now the servants are setting the tables how does Lady Stark organize the presents does she put them in a room and then before he go to bed let him receive them or does she let them receive them then begin the feast?"

Maester Luwin looked ready to fight me on the issue but seemed to drop it before pointing out two boxes by the dais where the main table sat.

"She lets the children receive them before the feast begins unless the present is too big then whoever's birthday it is receive it earlier in the day," Luwin replied.

"Thank you now how many barrels of wine and ale did we bring up," I asked him.

"Two of each my lady and we have one of each extra just in case though since it is Rickon and he does not drink I doubt we will even finish the barrels that were brought up," Luwin replied.

"Do we have enough candles to light up the chamber," I asked.

"Yes my lady we do," Luwin replied.

"So we are ready for tonight then," I said.

"Yes," Luwin replied.

"Does Lady Stark prefer the men clean shaven or just trimmed and neat," I asked him. Hoping it was not clean-shaven, I loved Robb with a beard.

"For name days within the family just looking trim and neat will do," Luwin responded. I nodded and looked around the hall loving the garlands, which were simple yet beautiful and moistly greens no flowers considering Rickon was a boy. The tapestries had been beaten free of dust and the floors had been cleaned this morning.

"Then I'll inform Lady Stark that we are ready," I told him. I walked towards Rickon's room and stopped myself from knocking. Lord and Lady Stark were playing with Rickon as if they had no cares in the world. Lord Stark began to tickle Rickon as Lady Stark or Catelyn as she asked me to call her noticed me by the door. She walked towards me smiling.

"Everything is ready and as I was leaving the servants had just finished the garlands," I told her.

"Excellent sounds perfect we will be ready soon," Catelyn said.

"Very Well I will go find Robb then," I told her.

"I believe he was headed to Arya's room. She can be a wild child trying to get into a dress, she hates them," Catelyn said.

"I believe I'll go help," I told her.

"That would help she likes you," Catelyn said. I smiled and inclined my head to her and walked towards Arya's room. Upon arriving, I saw Sansa leave an annoyed look on her face.

"What's wrong," I asked her.

"Arya Horseface refuses to wear a dress tonight and Robb is no help," Sansa replied before walking off.

"Do not call your sister names Sansa," I warned her before looking into the room. There were Robb, dressed for the feast, and Arya, in trousers and a shirt, playing with toy swords.

"Is this your way of helping Arya get ready Robb," I asked making my presence known in the room. Robb turned to me a sheepish look on his face. The sight of those two was cute seeing Arya laugh and be in her element was rare considering she was expected to be a lady a majority of the time when all she wanted to do was swordfight and get dirty.

"Do I have to wear the dress Elianna," Arya asked.

"Yes, but I am sure if you prank Sansa during the feast your mother might send you to bed early and you can be back in trousers and a shirt," I replied. Arya grinned, gave me a hug and took the dress that had been laid across the back of the chair.

"Robb you can leave, Elianna will help me," Arya proclaimed. Robb nodded kissing his sister on the head, me on the cheek and left the room.

"Are you two in a fight or something," Arya asked as she put on the dress but turned so I could tie up the back laces.

"No, what makes you say that," I asked her.

"Usually you guys are all kissy and gross and stuff but all he did was kiss your cheek," Arya replied.

"Well do not worry Robb and I are fine and you should not worry," I told her.

"Good because I like you being my good-sister," Arya said as I finished the laces.

"Well I like you too. Now a simple braid in your hair should placate your mother on your appearance," I told her. She nodded and grabbed the brush from the vanity and handing it to me.

"Thank you Elianna," Arya said.

"You're welcome, there all done," I replied finishing off her braid. She turned to me and smiled.

"Do you think you can help me practice my archery," Arya asked.

"Sure, is tomorrow after lunch good for you? You have to finish your sewing of course," I replied.

"I will, I promise a small cloth with an arrow," Arya said.

"Of course you will, now let us get to the feast before your brother thinks you have forgotten him," I told her. We left the room and made it to the feasting hall before Ned and Catelyn. Arya went over to where Bran stood and I stood off to the side as I watched Robb interact with Jon and Theon a smile on his handsome face.

"You going to go join them," a voice behind me asked. I turned to see Brynden Tully the "Blackfish" as some called him.

"I do not need to be by my husband's side all day. Let him have his fun with his friends," I replied taking a cup of wine from a passing servant.

"A woman who lets her husband be with his friends and not interrupt. If I had known women like that were in Dorne I might have married," He replied.

"No you would not you like being the Blackfish too much," I told him. He started laughing and nodding his head in agreement.

"True, someone has to be the rebel in the Tully family and I guess it is me," Brynden said.

"If it was not you it would be Edmure and honestly I cannot see him ever being a rebel he likes his position in life too much," I told him. He nodded in agreement taking a gulp of his ale.

"My nephew will definitely never be a rebel," Brynden said looking over towards Edmure who was currently talking to Catelyn who most likely was pushing him to get married.

"Not if he cannot even escape his sister when she is nagging him he won't." I told him ripping another laugh from Brynden.

"Robb did good in marrying you," Brynden said.

"I think I did quite good in marrying him too," I replied looking back over at Robb who had by now spotted me and excused himself from his friends.

"He probably thinks I am stealing you from him," Brynden said.

"Hmm the young wolf or the Blackfish such a tough decision," I said sarcasm in my voice.

"What is a tough decision," Robb asked wrapping his arms around my waist and placing a kiss on my neck.

"I told your wife that you were coming over because you thought I was stealing her to which she replied the young wolf or the blackfish was a tough decision," Brynden told his nephew.

"Is that so," Robb said.

"Yes it is I might need you to convince me you are the better choice," I told him.

"And with that I take my leave to help Catelyn nag Edmure," Brynden said leaving Robb and I.

"You know I would choose you every time right," I asked him turning in his arms.

"Just as I would choose you," Robb replied kissing me despite us being in a roomful of people. A round of cheers sounded and we broke apart and saw Rickon enter with Ned and Catelyn. He seemed to love the attention and sat on his mother's lap when they reached their places on the dais. I watched as Catelyn looked at her son in complete and utter adoration. Rickon was having a great time as he opened each of his presents and when he got to mine and Robb's he started waving around the new boots wanting to put them on before Lord Stark took them from him putting them in the box. Rickon then picked up the blanket and tied it around his neck similar to a cloak.

"At least we know he likes his presents," Robb whispered to me. I felt tears leave my eyes as Rickon was enjoying his name day he was turning six and it made me remember one name day that I would rather forget. Seeing the Stark family so happy and enjoying Rickon's name day made me sad yet full of thought as I tried to imagine what a name day would be like for any child Robb and I had.

"Yes we do," I replied hoping Robb did not notice I had tears in my eyes. I had been crying lately and I did not want to admit that it could possibly be what Maester Luwin suggested. Robb and I talked about children but the real possibility of one was scary and one I did not want to face.

"Maybe one day we will have a child of our own and celebrating their name day," Robb whispered.

"Excuse me I need to get some fresh air," I told him leaving his arms and walking outside. I breathed in and out slowly trying to cool down and calm down. However, instead of calming down I found myself vomiting on the side of the castle. I finished and wiped my mouth sitting on a bench and just trying to breathe.

* * *

"You know I have tried to be understanding and calm giving you your space but you are just not letting me in. I cannot help you if you do not tell me what is wrong. Ever since we started talking about children you have been crying more and distant, except for this afternoon and the first part of the feast, then you walk out of Rickon's name day feast, what is wrong. Just tell me what is wrong," Robb asked to his wife who sat on a bench looking sad and unhappy. She looked at him before moving over to give him space. Robb looked at his wife and made the mental decision to not sit down until she explained her behavior.

"Rickon turned six today. His sixth name day and I cannot fully enjoy it despite all the work I have put into the event making it the best I can," Elianna replied.

"Why not, everything is great nothing has gone wrong," Robb told her arms across his chest.

"Everything has gone wrong I cannot enjoy his party. I cannot enjoy his party because it hurts too much to remember," Elianna said crying. Robb felt his resolve weaken but knew he had to stay put she was opening up and explaining the crying something she had not done before. He had discussed the issue with his father who made him see that it would take time for her to open up to him. All Robb wanted was his wife back the kind, loving, fun and open person she was before the crying.

"Remember what Elianna," Robb asked.

"Every year for our name days my mother would wake us all up early and bring us into the chambers of whomever's name day it was. She always had a special lemon cake made for us and her to enjoy before our father woke up. We would eat the cake early that morning, laugh, and have fun enjoying our little secret," Elianna replied silent tears running down her beautiful face.

"What does that have to do with…," Robb started to say but one look at her face and he knew what the problem was. Recalling one of their earlier conversations he knew what was wrong and what had her crying and upset.

"_You are close to your family," Robb asked. _

"_Yes, my elder sister Arianne and I are really close as were Quentyn and Trystane. When our mother left to return to Norvos we were left to take care of our younger siblings. I am the only person Trystane has ever had that is close to a mother. He was too young to remember her," I told him. _

"_What happened to your brother Quentyn? You said he and Trystane were close," Robb said. _

"_Quentyn left for Essos a year ago to join our mother in Norvos and we have not seen him since. We receive letters but Trystane was alone and became even closer to me as a result," I replied. _

"She left on your sixth name day," Robb said sitting next to his wife. Elianna nodded before wiping her tears with her sleeve.

"Arianne and I gathered Quentyn and Trystane in my room so mother would not have to. Father and her had been fighting and we did not want to ask her to do too much. We sat there waiting for hours for her to come. She never did. There I was six years old waiting for my mother to come with that special lemon cake. Arianne and Quentyn sat there with me while I held Trystane. Father came in shortly after lunch to tell us what happened and that mother had left for Norvos early that morning. I have not heard from her since," Elianna told him.

"Why did you not just tell me? I would have understood," Robb said to her.

"You do not get it. I had to be strong about it for Quentyn and Trystane. I had to become a mother to two boys when I was only six. Arianne dealt with her leaving by becoming more involved with her training but who was there to look after our younger brothers. I was I had to be strong me at six years old because my sister did not want to deal with it and my father held onto the hope that she would come back so he never hired a maid or anyone to take care of us. I had to fully come to terms with the words of House Martell because I could not let my younger siblings see how sad and angry I was. For years, I had to be strong without giving a clue as to my true feelings and yet coming here with you and your family has changed everything. It is like you have each taken an axe and started to destroy that strength with your kindness and the family life you have," Elianna all but shouted at him. Robb wrapped his arms around her and held her tight despite her attempts to get away.

"I will not leave you. My family will not leave you. You do not have to be strong all the time," Robb whispered in her hair.

"Yes, I do because what if I do the same thing my mother did to me to any children we have? What if I cannot be the best mother to our children? I had a mother who abandoned me and my siblings so besides my Aunt Ellaria I have no idea how to be a good mother much less a mother. Seeing Rickon today of all days enjoying time with his mother," Elianna started to say before Robb cut her off.

"Caused you to remember the hurt and the anger which caused you to be overwhelmed and insecure," Robb finished. Elianna nodded before curling into Robb.

"I know I have hurt you by not opening up but I really hate that you have seen me cry and now at the lowest I have ever been. I seem weak and I hate being weak," Elianna told him.

"You are many things but weak is not one of them," Robb said. Elianna looked up at him through tear-filled eyes and started to laugh. Robb rejoiced inside at making her laugh and smile despite all she had confessed and been feeling tonight.

"You are a rare man Robb Stark and I am the most happy because I am yours as you are mine," Elianna told him standing up.

"Yes, and there will be a day when you need to be strong for me. So we can both be strong for each other," Robb replied standing to envelop her in his arms.

"But not too strong to where we cry all the time right and refuse to let the other in," Elianna said looking up at him a smile on her face.

"Exactly," Robb replied placing a kiss on her lips.

"Now let us go into the feast and help Rickon celebrate his name day," Elianna suggested.

"It is almost time for him to get to bed so why don't we follow his example and go to bed all this being strong I think has made us tired," Robb said smiling. Elianna laughed once more and nodded.

"Alright, let us get some sleep Robb," Elianna told him as they walked into the castle hand in hand.

* * *

I walked down the stone halls of Winterfell with one chamber in mind. After my talk with Robb after Rickon's name day feast last week, I finally felt ready. When I arrived at the door I knocked and hoped that he was alone and that I could get the answers I needed.


	9. Chapter 9: Surprises For Him

I knocked on his door praying to every god that he was alone. This was not something I wanted others to know or see before I or before I told Robb. When Maester Luwin opened the door, he ushered me inside then closed the door. I looked around the room reserved for the Maester to do his work and saw stacks of books on the walls and candles to give some added heat.

"This is unexpected Lady Elianna what can I do for you," Luwin asked. I took a deep breath before responding.

"I would like you to examine me to see if there is a possibility if I could be with child," I told him. H nodded before leading me over to a cot. I sat down and waited. On one hand I was nervous on the other after getting over my issues I was also excited at the prospect of becoming a mother.

"Very well have you been experiencing some nausea, fatigue, cravings or tenderness," Luwin asked.

"Yes, and my last moon cycle was before Robb and I got married," I replied.

"Let me just do a quick check and see if you are," Luwin said. I laid back on the cot and calmed myself by not looking at Luwin and instead focusing on the titles of the books I could see. I felt him put his hands on my stomach before he pulled away.

"So am I," I asked him.

"My lady I would say you are around 8 weeks along. Your stomach is already firmer and you say yourself it has been two moons since your last moon blood," Luwin replied. I nodded before standing a feeling of dizziness overcame me before reaching for the bucket by the cot and vomiting. I once again thanked the gods for giving me the good sense to have Nicola put my hair in a braid. Luwin seemed to be writing something down on a piece of parchment.

"Could you please not tell anyone about this?" I asked him trying to hold back more vomit.

"I will not tell a soul but the news would be very well received," Luwin replied.

"I know but in Dorne women wait until after their third month so the risk of losing the baby is lower," I told him. He nodded and helped me to stand placing the bucket on the floor.

"You should get some rest especially now and here is a list of things you should avoid and things you should do more of to keep you and the baby healthy," Luwin said. I nodded folding the parchment up and putting in my sleeve. I left the room gripping my sleeve so the parchment did not fall out. I inclined my head to people that passed and was grateful when I entered mine and Robb's chambers. I placed the parchment Luwin had given me in the box I kept my letters and locked it before taking off my clothes leaving me in my slip and getting into bed. The warmth of the furs and the softness of the bed lulled me to sleep quicker than ever before. The nausea and pain that I had been experiencing lately seemed to abate enough to allow me to go to sleep.

* * *

I was woken up by Nicola who was laying out my dress for tonight. The nausea was gone and I felt well rested. The dress tonight thank god tied at the front and so I was able to tie the laces myself to the point where my breasts would not be irritated so much. Nicola was finishing the touches on my hair when Robb walked in looking handsome. He placed a kiss on my lips before going to change.

"How was training today," I asked him.

"Well, Bran is getting better at archery slowly but surely and Rickon had fun watching Jon beat Theon with swords today," Robb replied.

"That must have made Theon angry," I said as Nicola finished. I looked to see she had done an intricate braided bun on my head. I smiled and nodded. She gave a curtsy and left the room.

"No he just vowed to beat him next time and flaunted that he has gone through the women in the whorehouse," Robb told me as he peeled off his clothes and started to put on his clothes for tonight.

"Do you think we might go to the hot springs tonight," I asked him.

"Any particular reason," Robb asked pulling his doublet on. I went over and began to tie the laces for him.

"No just some time alone with my husband," I replied kissing him as I finished the laces. Robb drew me into his arms and deepened the kiss. When breathing was necessary, we pulled apart smiling.

"Sure, we can leave out of the feast early and go," Robb said.

"Great but we might want to make our way to the hall now before you mother sends someone for us," I told him.

"Very well," Robb replied taking my hand in his as we left and made our way to the hall. I spent the time going over the way I was going to tell Robb and hopefully he was happy about the babe. We took our usual seats in front of Jon and Theon. As food and drinks appeared, I made sure to drink the water that had been placed in front of us before the food was brought.

"So Theon I hear Jon beat you today," I said. Theon scowled while Jon just smiled.

"You should have seen it Elianna. Jon just kept going at Theon with blow after blow and Theon got a few in there but Jon kept being victorious. No matter what move Theon did Jon was able to counter and defeat him," Bran said.

"It was so cool Elianna," Rickon added.

"I'm sure it was. Tell me Theon is there something you are good at because I bested you in archery and Jon in the sword so what can you do," I asked him. Robb looked amused and so did Jon. Theon however at first looked angry then smirked.

"We Iron Islanders are known for our lovemaking," Theon said a confident smirk on his face.

"Then why in the last month have you only managed to bed two women if your abilities are so great," Robb teased.

"You have a wife you have it easy," Theon said.

"Not always," I commented eating some meat off my plate. Theon's smirk dropped, Robb spluttered out his ale and Jon tried so hard not to laugh at Theon but failed miserably.

"Robb have I mentioned how much I love that you married her," Jon said laughing.

"Not as much as I do," Robb replied. I smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"And I love you," I told him.

"That is so sweet," Sansa said.

"No it is gross," Arya retorted making a face at her sister.

"They love each other it is romantic," Sansa replied.

"No once again it is gross," Arya told her sister moving to flick some food at her but her mother's hand on her wrist stopped her.

"See Arya you need to act like a lady," Sansa said to her.

"Do not taunt her Sansa it is not polite or ladylike and besides Arya is on that stage where boys are not top priority every girl goes through it and judging by the look on your mother's face you went through it as well," I said to her. Arya and Catelyn were smiling while Sansa had a blank expression on her face before nodding going back to her food.

I felt the tiniest bit guilty knowing that out of all of the Starks I did not connect with Sansa the most. I knew Sansa and I could get along maybe not as well as the others but I also knew I needed to make a better effort to get to know her.

"Sansa would you like to help me work on something tomorrow," I asked her. She looked up at me curiously but nodded.

"Great meet me in mine and Robb's chambers after lunch tomorrow," I told her.

"I will," Sansa said smiling. I felt pleased with myself and continued to eat the food I had put on my plate. I knew I would be hungry later but I did not want to alert anyone to my pregnancy until I told Robb and after my third month. I also hoped that once I told Robb he would be able to keep it a secret.

I looked over at my husband completely excited to tell him the news and I hoped he would be happy as well. Since we had begun talking about children he always seemed happy so I am hoping it will apply to having one of our own.

* * *

We were not able to leave early but I was still determined to go to the hot springs. Robb and I walked hand in hand to our destination.

"So are you going to tell me why we are making our way towards the hot springs," Robb asked as we walked. I just smiled and shook my head enjoying the suspense.

"Nope you will just have to wait and see husband," I told him as we opened the door that protected the hot springs from the rest of Winterfell. Robb closed the door behind us.

"Are you going to tell me know," Robb asked. I shook my head and began undoing the laces to my dress slowly. I kept eye contact with Robb who was looking suspicious yet that suspicion was slowly turning into desire as each lace gave way to the thin material of my shift. I kept his eyes on me and I slowly removed my arms from the dress. When both my arms were finally free I let the dress fall in a puddle at my feet. Robb's gaze was full of desire by now and his breathing had become labored. I smiled and walked towards him.

"Are you not going to undress husband," I whispered in his ear my fingers on the laces of his doublet. Robb did not answer so I began to undo the laces for him. Soon enough he brushed my fingers away and began undoing them himself. I walked closer to the springs as I watched my husband remove his doublet then his shirt admiring the firm muscles of his arms and chest.

If we had a son and he was half as handsome as his father we were going to have to beat off all the noblemen's daughters who wanted a chance with him. I smiled at the thought a smile that grew when I noticed my husband was only left in his breeches.

"Do you know how we swim in Dorne Robb," I asked him. He shook his head.

"No," Robb said.

"If we're by ourselves or in some of my family's case their lovers we have nothing on," I said taking my shift off of my body and tossing it in the puddle with my dress. I slowly immersed myself in the water which soothed every tired muscle and even alleviated the uncomfortable feeling I had been experiencing lately in my breasts.

I looked up at Robb who was now hurriedly undoing his breeches so he could join me. I swam around the springs before I felt ripples in the water signaling that Robb had entered. I waited for him to join me where I was against the stone and relaxed into his arms when he wrapped them around me.

"Now will my mysterious wife tell me why we are here," Robb whispered placing kisses on my neck. I shook my head pushing away from his hold.

"You have to catch me first and women in Dorne are excellent swimmers," I told him.

"We'll see about that," Robb said grinning as we swam around the pools him trying to catch me. Being this carefree was a gift from the gods. It not only reminded me of my years in Dorne but of the future I could have with Robb. Possibly coming down here after a long day of running Winterfell when our time came or maybe after a taking care of the baby we let Catelyn and Ned watch him or her while we came here and relaxed. Most likely we would also teach our children to swim here so that when we visited Dorne they would be able to swim with my family.

I smiled but noticing that Robb was catching up I swam faster. His arms soon snaked around me pulling me up close to his body in an embrace. I felt the hard planes of his chest against my back the warmth of his body and the water combined seeping into my skin.

"The wolf has captured its mate," Robb whispered. If I had been standing, my knees would have buckled at his words. A surge of desire and want ran through my body making my blood boil. I needed to stay focused and tell him my news.

"Well this mate has some good news for her wolf," I told him. He began alternating kisses with little nips at my neck.

"And what would that be," Robb asked in between his kisses and nips. I took his hands, which had been on my waist and placed them on my stomach.

"I have our cub inside me," I whispered. His kisses and nips stopped. I turned in his arms to look him deep in the eyes. His eyes bore surprise and love within their depths.

"What now," Robb asked. I smiled and nodded.

"I am with child Robb," I told him.

"Are you certain," Robb asked looking down at my stomach and placing one hand on its flat surface.

"Maester Luwin confirmed it this morning. I am two months along. Are you angry," I asked.

"Angry, you're my wife. I love you," Robb replied placing the hand that was not touching my stomach on my cheek.

"And I have your little lord or lady inside me," I said to him. He smiled before grinning wolfishly.

"Maybe one of each," Robb replied.

"You are being greedy, two babes that is a lot to ask in my first pregnancy my lord," I said to him. Robb and I began laughing as he took me in his arms and held me close the water rippling all around us.

"I assume you like the surprise my love," I asked him.

"No, I love my surprise to be blessed with a babe is an amazing surprise," Robb replied.

"I am glad it makes both of us happy," I told him.

"I'll be glad to show you how happy it makes me," Robb said as he swam us over to one of the stone walls lining the springs. Understanding his intent, I wrapped my legs around his waist. He put me lightly against the wall and pushed inside me. We both let out moans as he thrust himself in and out slowly and lovingly making our love making more intense than ever before. I pressed my lips to his and opened my lips at his tongue's insistence. We continued and I could feel Robb nearing his edge as his thrusts became sloppier. After a few more thrusts, we reached our pleasure crying out each other's names.

We stayed connected as we came down from our highs and just held each other. I placed tiny kisses on Robb's neck before placing a loving kiss on his lips.

"I think maybe we should go to bed you have worn me out," I whispered to him. This seemed to jolt him out of whatever haze he was in became he immediately swam us over to where our clothes were and helped me get making sure there were no marks on my back and that I did not trip. I laughed as we got dressed and left the springs.

Robb held me close as we walked occasionally rubbing his hand on my stomach. When we got to the room I was thankful for being able to brush out my hair and rebraid it. Robb closed the door behind us and I got another slip from trunk going behind the partition to change. I came out folding my dress and shift from tonight putting it on my trunk before sitting at the vanity. I saw Robb in the mirror as I brushed my hair. He was just staring.

"What are you staring at," I asked him. He smiled and started towards me.

"My beautiful wife who I was just told is carrying my unborn child," Robb replied placing a kiss on my lips. It was short and sweet but felt loving all the same. I pulled away and ran my brush through my hair once more before I began to braid it. I looked in the mirror to see Robb undressing until he was just in his breeches and shirt. I got under the furs enjoying the warmth. Robb got in a few seconds later but he pulled back the furs until they were just at my hips. He got into bed placing a kiss on my stomach and smiling up at me.

"Our baby is in there," Robb said.

"Yes it is," I told him smiling. I ran my fingers through his auburn curls and he stroked my stomach whispering sweet nothings to the baby. It was a sweet gesture that not even my Uncle or my father did when Ellaria or my mother were pregnant

"Robb can we not tell anyone about the baby just yet," I asked him. He looked up a puzzled expression on his face.

"Why the family and all of Winterfell would be overjoyed," Robb said.

"In Dorne, we wait until three months to say anything because the risk of losing the baby is lower," I told him.

"Very well but one more month and we'll tell my family and yours our news," Robb said. I nodded smiling as he came up the bed and placed a kiss on my lips before taking me into his arms. I fell asleep listening to his heartbeat and that night I had the most wonderful dream.

_I sat in the godswood in front of the heart tree. I was on a blanket similar to the one that Robb had laid down on our first picnic. There was a breeze blowing through the trees. I looked down to see a baby bump showing in a gown of dark green. _

"_Elianna save me," Robb cried through laughter as he landed in front of me on the blanket. He lay his head in my lap smiling. _

"_Get him and mama," a young voice cried. I turned to see two boys and a little girl running towards us. Robb opened his arms as the three tiny bodies collapsed on him as he let out a booming laugh. He had a beard and was smiling and he tickled the children. _

"_Watch for your mother's belly," Robb warned the children as they playfully attacked me. I just smiled and laughed with Robb whose eyes were shining at the children and me with so much love. _

"_Go hide so your father can find you and the one who is not found by your father gets an extra lemon cake. But do not go too far," I told them. _

"_But papa's eyes are open," the eldest boy said. _

"_I will close them, now go," I said. They took off laughing and smiling. I lowered my head and placed a kiss on Robb's lips intent on pulling away but his hand wrapped itself in my hair pulling me down closer to him. When we finally did pull away he looked so happy. _

"_I love you," Robb said. _

"_And I love you, now go find our children," I told him. He smiled before running off into the godswood after the three children. It did not take long before Robb's voice and a giggle were heard then another and a shout of victory. I saw Robb emerge from the trees, the youngest boy on his shoulders, the girl holding his hand and the eldest boy running towards me all of them had smiles on their faces. _


	10. Chapter 10: Telling

**Sorry this took so long I started university then had a death in my family. But here it so I will be getting into cannon in the next chapter so here we go. Sorry again that it took so long.**

* * *

"Robb stop I have to get ready for supper," I told him pushing his hands off my stomach as I climbed out of the tub. The cold air hit my skin instantly making me reach for the cloth to dry myself quicker than I ever had before. Once I wrapped the cloth around me, I saw Robb staring at me from his spot in the tub.

"What," I asked him hands on my hips. He just smirked and got out of the tub wrapping another cloth around his waist.

"Enjoying looking at my beautiful wife and child," Robb replied coming closer. The minute he stood in front of me, I crashed my lips to his wanting us to be as close as possible. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer smiling into our kiss. I pulled away quickly, smiling coyly before disappearing into our chambers to find a dress for tonight. Nicola did know but that was only because my bump started to show and I needed her help to hide the bump.

I started rummaging through my trunk trying to find something. I finally settled on a silver dress. The stitching shone in the light and it was the first dress I made myself after marrying Robb. It was the same dress I have had Sansa helping me on. Having this time with her made me see that she was like a little sister that needed more protecting than Arya who could definitely handle her own.

* * *

_I sat in mine and Robb's shared room with Sansa as we stitched and sewed the dress. Sansa was creating some intricate work along hem of the dress as I took care of the neckline and arms. _

"_Why did you ask me to come and help. Not that I mind but you seem to not like me as much as you do the others," Sansa asked abruptly. _

"_It is not that I did not like you it is that I was never around someone like you. In Dorne, women act more like your sister and it is what I am used to and comfortable with. While I know the courtesies of a lady I prefer to be myself as I was raised and not the perfect lady," I replied. Sansa nodded and seemed to accept my answer. _

"_Had you ever been to King's Landing I hear it is beautiful," Sansa asked. _

"_No, no one in House Martell had been in King's Landing since the sack of King's Landing and the murders committed," I replied. _

"_I am sorry about what happened to your family," Sansa said. _

"_Thank you. It means a lot," I replied. _

"_You're welcome," Sansa told me smiling as we continued to work on the dress. _

"_Can I ask you something," I asked her. _

"_Of course," Sansa replied. _

"_Have you and Arya ever gotten along," I asked her. Sansa looked away for a moment before answering. _

"_I am a girl and so is Arya yet she seems to be dedicated to not being a lady which I do not understand. We are to be ladies and will always be ladies why can she not at least try to be a lady," Sansa asked frustrated stopping her sewing. _

"_But do you not see the positives of being able to defend yourself without a man," I asked her. _

"_If it is the right man a lady should not worry about such things," Sansa replied. I decided to let the subject drop knowing I was most likely not going to get anywhere. I just smiled knowing Sansa and I could get along and have a big sister little sister relationship maybe not one as close as the one I shared with Arya but it was one none the less._

* * *

Robb started to kiss my neck and all thoughts of making the dress left my mind. I leaned back into my husband feeling a smile on my lips.

"So are you excited for tonight," I asked him knowing he had been bursting to tell everyone in Winterfell. I had been wearing loose dresses so no one could see the bump that was now visible in the dress I was currently wearing. I had designed it for that purpose, to show my bump, but I did not think I would be showing this much. Maester Luwin even said I was bigger than most women at twelve weeks then Robb joked it was because the babe was a big boy which made me laugh and no longer feel like I was as fat as a ship.

"I am and you look so beautiful with our babe growing inside of you," Robb replied his hands resting on my bump. Whenever we were in the privacy of our rooms he always found a reason to touch my stomach.

"I love how you love our babe but you are always touching my stomach or talking to it more than I would have expected. Is everything alright," I asked him. When he didn't respond I turned in his arms wanting to comfort him and to see his face. What I saw concerned me and it seemed similar to a look I had seen before. Usually he was happy and excited about the babe and wanting to tell everyone but the look on his face made me think he's having concerns that he hasn't been telling me about.

"Robb please tell me what troubles you," I asked him. He went to go sit on the bed his head in his hands. I walked closer to him until I was right in front of him. I placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Robb what troubles you," I whispered.

"I am worried about the safety of you and the baby," Robb replied.

"Why, I consider myself the luckiest of women," I told him.

"What does that have to do with the safety of our baby," Robb asked. I smiled placing my hand on his cheek as he stared up at me.

"Because we have you to take care of us. Robb you once told me that you would be my strength do you remember what you said following that statement," I asked him. He looked up at me and stood so he was at full height holding my hands in his.

"I said that we would be each other's strength," Robb replied.

"And I agreed to that remember. I love you Robb Stark, you and no other. I am the luckiest of women because I have a husband who is the strongest, kindest, noblest and loving man in all of Westeros and he is mine as I am his," I told Robb wanting to comfort him as he had done for me so many times before.

"I still worry," Robb replied pulling me close to him.

"It is normal to worry it means you're only human which you are," I told him.

"I know it's just…,"Robb started to say but couldn't. We separated for a moment. His eyes wandered to my stomach worry and sadness evident in those blue orbs I loved so much.

"Robb what are you seeing in your head that makes you so scared," I asked him.

"I'm scared that one day history in some respects might repeat itself and instead of your Aunt Elia and your cousins it will be you and our children. I am afraid that one day our enemies will draw me out into a battle and attack wherever you and our children are making me unable to do anything. I'm afraid of losing my family," Robb said. I had heard the repeated before but it was not Robb in a dream saying it, it was someone else.

* * *

"_You're turn to hide Elianna," Arianne said as she turned her back to me and started to count. I ran along the halls of Sunspear trying to find a place to hide. Where could I hide without Arianne thinking I would hide there. Uncle Oberyn was in residence and he always let me hide under his bed or in one of the wardrobes he had in his room whenever Arianne and I played. I ran into his room shutting the door behind me and picking the wardrobe closest to the bed jumped inside closing the doors behind me while peeking out the keyhole looking out for Arianne. _

_I had been waiting for only a few moments when I heard shouting and two people burst through the door. I recognized my uncle Oberyn and his current paramour Vivienne. _

"_Oberyn don't turn your back on me when I'm talking to you," Vivienne shouted slamming the door behind her. _

"_Don't tell me what I will and will not do, remember your place, love," Uncle replied eerily calm. Vivienne shrunk back a little before retaliating. _

"_Remember my place….remember my place. Oh, really well then maybe I should go to a whorehouse and let any customer have their way with me," Vivienne retorted. Uncle's face contorted in anger. He stood and gripped her arms. _

"_Watch your words. Don't push me," Uncle almost spit out. A stony look of anger etched on his face. Vivienne looked ready to fight back before her anger dissipated melting her resolve. Tearing her arm from Uncle's grip she walked away tears gathering in her eyes. Her light pink silk dress of the southern style flowing as she paced the room. Uncle shook his head and sat down upon his bed. Vivienne turned to face him wrapping her arms around herself tears falling slowly like silent rivers down her face. Uncle saw this and sighed a look of worry and sadness on his face unlike any I had ever seen before. _

"_Just tell me why Oberyn. You are great with Arianne and Elianna. So why are you against this," Vivienne asked placing a hand on her stomach. _

"_I don't need to explain myself," Uncle said. _

"_Yes you do! Why are you so against having a babe of your own? You are great with your nieces so why are you so against having one of your own," Vivienne cried out._

"_Stop this you are becoming hysterical," Uncle told her standing tall from the bed. _

"_Of course I'm becoming hysterical. The man I love does not want our babe and will not tell me why. Why?" Vivienne asked shouting at Uncle in a rage. Uncle's face was red with anger. _

"_Stop this," Uncle replied. _

"_No not until you tell me why," Vivienne cried back. _

"_No, I'm not going to explain myself," Uncle bit back at her. Uncle was tense. _

"_You have to Oberyn you just have to," Vivienne cried. _

"_You wouldn't understand," Uncle shouted. _

"_Just tell me. Help me to understand," Vivienne shouted back. _

"_Because I couldn't protect her," Uncle yelled at Vivienne who was stunned into silence for a few moments. Uncle walked over to the window leaning against the stone wall. _

"_So that's why you're against having a babe of your own," Vivienne whispered. _

"_We'd protected her since we were children, watched as she was wed and birthed her children. She nursed them at her own breast and still we were always watching her from afar, gave her Martell servants. He protected her and still she and the children were brutally murdered," Uncle said. _

"_Oh my love," Vivienne said putting her hand on Uncle's shoulder, "There was nothing more you could do." _

"_What right do I have to my own child if I cannot protect my sister and hers," Uncle replied his voice was softer than before. _

"_What happened to your sister and her children was despicable and horrible but wouldn't Elia want you to be happy," Vivienne asked. _

"_If something happens I could never forgive myself," Uncle said to her. _

"_Nothing will. You are stronger and wiser and you will strike anyone down who tries to harm your own," Vivienne said placing a light kiss on Uncle's lips. When they separated, Uncle looked resigned. _

"_Go down to the pools the water should ease the soreness you've been feeling," Uncle told her. Vivienne nodded and left the room not before placing a kiss on Uncle's lips. Uncle stood waiting for a few moments before coming to sit on his bed. _

"_You can come out now Elianna," Uncle said. I was nervous he would be angry with me. Walking out slowly I came from the wardrobe. He did not look angry and calm. I walked over and crawled into his lap. _

"_How did you know I was there uncle," I asked him. Uncle smiled. _

"_Vivienne and I saw Arianne in the halls looking for you," Uncle said, "I figured you would hide here so I told her to check your father's study." I threw my arms around him in a hug. _

"_Thank you Uncle," I said placing a kiss on his cheek. _

"_You're welcome little one," Uncle replied pulling me into a hug and placing a kiss on my forehead. _

"_Uncle can I ask you something," I asked. _

"_You want to know why I was so angry about the babe right," Uncle said to me. I nodded and he sighed. _

"_A man has to protect his family your father does and so will your husband when you marry. I want to be able to be able to protect my own but when you're Aunt Elia and your cousins died and I couldn't do anything I am not so sure I can," Uncle said. _

"_Of course you can you're the best fighter in Westeros," I told him, "Don't be scared you always say your enemies are scared of you." Uncle laughed and tightened his arms around me. _

"_Yes I did little one alright then let's go tell Vivienne I'm happy about the babe," Uncle replied. I smiled and we walked from the room._

* * *

I sat down next to Robb and took his hand. He looked up at me his eyes still had that worried look.

"Years ago before Obara was born I was playing hide and seek with Arianne and I hid in a wardrobe in my Uncle's room. I was in there when he and his paramour Vivienne were arguing about her being with child. He had the same concerns you do. He was scared about being able to protect his own family. However, eight daughters later and they are very well protected from their sharp wit to Uncle teaching them how to protect themselves. I have faith Robb that you will protect your family. And if for some reason our enemies decide to attack you won't be alone," I told him. Robb nodded in understanding letting out a breath of worry.

"I apologize for worrying you especially in your condition," Robb said.

"I'm your wife. I'll always be here to listen to you no matter the situation," I replied.

"have I told you I love you today," Robb asked smiling.

"Maybe but it does not hurt to hear it again. I love you always," I replied kissing him. He responded and as the seconds went by his tongue pushed past my lips and into my mouth making the kiss more hot and passionate than before. A knock sounded before Robb's hand that was moving towards my waist could pull me closer to him. A groan left his lips as we separated. "Come in," Robb called out. The door opened to reveal a sheepish looking Nicola.

"Sorry my lord, my lady, I just came to see if your lady wife needed my help," Nicola said.

"I am good Nicola I think Robb can help me finish up with the laces at the back of my dress," I replied.

"Very well my lady supper is almost ready," Nicola said dropping into a curtsy before closing the door behind her. I stood and turned my back to Robb who began to tighten and lace up my dress. As he finished he placed a kiss at the nape of my neck and wrapped his arms around my waist, his hands resting on my stomach.

"I love you and our babe," Robb said a husky tone in his voice.

"Let's go to supper and at the right moment you can tell them our news," I told him. He smiled like a little boy on his nameday and led me to the feasting hall. We were the first to arrive and sat down effectively hiding my bump under the table.

"I'm nervous," I told him. True the Starks treated me as one of their own but I do not think they expected me to be with child so early in my marriage to Robb.

"Elianna they will be excited for the babe and if they get upset that we waited to tell them just explain your reasoning," Robb suggested. I smiled nodding and rested my head on his shoulder exhausted from the day. He placed a comforting hand on my on my back and rubbed tiny circles.

"So do you want a boy or a girl," I asked him.

"Whatever the gods grant us," Robb replied smiling, "What do you want?"

"A boy as handsome as his father," I told him.

"You hear that your mother wants you to be a boy so let's try to give her what she wants little one," Robb said as he tickled my stomach lightly.

"If this babe is a boy I fear I will be helpless against his charms," I said teasingly in Robb's ear. Robb smiled wolfishly and kissed me passionately winding his fingers in my hair.

"Break it up we eat here," Theon called out as Robb and I broke apart laughing.

"Cheer up Theon, Robb is just kissing his wife, get a wife and you can do the same," Jon said clapping Theon on the back as they sat beside Robb.

"Wives are too much trouble besides I enjoy not having a ball and chain thank you very much," Theon commented.

"Hey," I protested but soon dissolved into laughter. The Starks started to file into the feasting hall. Arya had claimed the seat next to me since I got my uncle to teach her some sword moves when he was here. Sansa sat next to me once and found spiders in her bed the next day. Since then she has not sat beside me instead next to her mother who sat in front of me. I felt my hands start to shake as Lord and Lady Stark sat in front of me. Robb placed a hand over mine and squeezed gently.

"They will be happy for us," Robb whispered.

"I know but I'm still nervous," I whispered back as food was being brought out. After everyone's plate and goblet had been filled, Lord Stark stood as he always did.

"To the health and happiness of House Stark and Theon Greyjoy," Lord Ned said raising his goblet. I took only a small sip. I felt Robb let go of my hand to stand.

"Father if I may," Robb said. Lord Stark nodded.

"When father first told me I was betrothed I was nervous and then I met her and I could not believe my luck surely the gods had blessed me. So I thank you father for the best gift I have ever given. So I have been thinking of what gift to give you as a thank you. I know your name day is not for another seven months but the gift Elianna and I came up with will be coming early," Robb said.

"What gift Robb," Rickon asked. Robb looked to me and held out his hand. I took it standing up. Gasps were heard as my bump was now evident in my dress.

"Your grandchild is due in six months," Robb said proudly. Cheers went up from the table as everyone was excited for the new babe. Theon and Jon were giving him claps on the back and offering wine to toast what Theon called his 'success' at getting me with child so early in our marriage. Sansa left her seat coming over to give me a hug and spewing off question after question. I smiled and tried to answer what I could. I looked over at Lord and Lady Stark who looked surprised but happy. Both stood and walked around the table to stand near Robb and I. Robb helped me from in front of my seat to behind it so we could be face to face with his parents.

"Congratulations son," Lord Stark said giving Robb a hug. Lady Stark pulled me into a hug tears, I hoped of happiness, escaping her eyes.

"I am so happy for you and a grandchild is wonderful news," Lady Stark said as we separated. She put her hand on my stomach smiling.

"Thank you Lady Stark," I told her. Lady Stark moved to hug her son and I was face to face with Lord Stark.

"Congratulations Elianna and a grandchild is the best gift," He told me as he gave me a hug careful of the bump. When we separated, Robb pulled me close to him.

"It seems we have more reason to be happy tonight, bring some lemon cakes," Lady Stark called to one fo the servants standing off to the side. We all returned back to our seats and enjoyed supper. Robb and I continued to receive congratulations from the family. Even Arya who detested shows of affection hugged me and told the babe if it were a girl, she would teach it swordplay. Of course, Sansa who heard this was immediately wanting to teach the abbe if it were a girl sewing which started another argument between the two sisters. I just laughed and continued eating all the while looking around at my family knowing that this was one of those moments I wanted to remember forever.


End file.
